


Take a Chance

by Ghostwriter2356



Series: Greyhopps [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Romance, Psychological Trauma, Romance, adding tags as I go, gideon is a nervous bean, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter2356/pseuds/Ghostwriter2356
Summary: After years of therapy, Gideon decides to not only apologize, but to admit his feelings for Judy before she leaves Bunnyburrow in pursuit of her dream. Inspired by her actions (and despite being too late), Gideon follows her to the grand city of Zootopia, where he would stop at nothing to realize his own dream.
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Gideon Grey/Judy Hopps
Series: Greyhopps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215965
Comments: 28
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK i just decided to do this cause ive been reading a lot of stuff and have grown to like gideon and judy ship. Depending on when the ship takes place it gives 2 very precious experiences. Like if its young gideon hes a Tsundere 100% but older Gideon is just a shy bean. Anywho i thought to make this cause I can. Ill write this as I can. I will update chapters with better structure and grammer and such when i get around to it. Im also not the only one behind this as my friend helps improve the story. This is also my first attempt of a long story that isnt from an RP or something.

“All you’ll ever be is a dumb bunny.”

The smell of blood in the air, a wet feeling on his claw. The sight of fear on her face. That day, that experience, was permanently engraved in his memory.

"You don’t mean that now. You know this." 

Gideon snapped out of his head and looked up. Across from him was a vixen, a grey fox to be specific. Tall and slender, her fur was short and grey with a black stripe down the middle of her tail. She had more feline features, giving her a motherly, gentle sense. 

"Ye, I know, doc but is jus... That day has been hauntin’ me fer so long. I think is jus been too long. I wanna apologize really," He said honestly. "I plan tah, but I'm jus scared…" 

The vixen looked at him with sincerity and curiosity. "What is it you’re afraid of?" She asked. 

Gideon paused as he fumbled with his paws. "What if… she don’t see me as hows I am now, that she only sees a monster?" He didn't look up from his paws, almost as if he was afraid of the answer. 

With a gentle sigh, his therapist replied, "If Judy is really how you tell me she is, then I'm sure she'll forgive you. My question is, will you tell her your true feelings?" 

He looked up to her, nervousness written on his muzzle. "Ah, come on doc, is hard enough to do this. Plus, I'm a fox. Why would a smart, pretty bunny like Judy ever feel anything for a no good fox like me. I mean, I wish I could tell her how I feel; I was bein a dumb kit who did what he did cause he didn’t know how to say he liked her. But i jus can’t…" he said, looking away. 

"Gideon. You aren’t a no good fox. You were a troubled young pup who grew into a sweet young tom. Plus, you deserve to be happy. You also don't know how she feels until you tell her. You wouldn’t want to hold that in and let it eat you up inside, would you?" The tod shook his head ‘no’ in agreement. "Then tell her! it’s better to know than to wonder ‘what if’. Now, when were you planning to see her?" 

Gideon scratched the back of his head as he thought. "I was thinkin’ tomorruh mornin’ before she left to Zootopia. She's so close to her dream an’ I just want no loose ends for her. Hell, I'd do anything to see her reach that dream!" He said, smiling a bit. 

The vixen smiled back before looking to the clock. "It seems our session is up. I'll see you next week, but remember, you can do this. Don't stop yourself. You deserve happiness, too," she said with encouragement. Gideon nodded in agreement as he left the office. 

As Gideon went home, his mind focused on the next day. He paced in his home, rehearsing his apology over and over again and confession until it was dusk. Finally, he stopped looking at the mirror of his room with a final thought: "You can do this Gideon. Even if she don’t likes ya back in that way, at least she'll know. She'll know I've changed, and how I’ve felt." With that said, he went to bed, determined for the day to come.

Morning came. Foxes, being nocturnal, normally meant that he wasn’t a morning mammal, but his heart and mind were sharp and restless this day. He was up early, trying to take his time and yet rushing to prepare himself. He was determined to see Judy off to Zootopia and tell her everything. Before long, he was in his truck and driving to the station. "You know what you'll say Gideon. You got this," he said to himself. Even with how nervous he felt, he also had this sense of confidence about him. When he arrived at the station, he took his time looking around, trying his best to find the bunny. 

After a few minutes, he started to get concerned till he saw two bunnies that he recognized: Bonnie and Stu. He walked up to them, putting on his best smile without showing his teeth. "Mr. and Mrs. H. So nice to see ya both here. Are you waitin’ for Judy to see her off?" He asked. 

The two shared a confused look for a moment before Bonnie spoke: "Oh Gideon, nice to see you, but we just did. She just left on the first train. If you were trying to see her too, you missed her by a hair." In that moment, Gideon felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was too late. He failed her again. 

Keeping up the smile to hide the pain, he told them, "Well, that’s unfortunate that I missed her. Maybe, I could see her when she comes back to visit? Get the chance to apologize for bein’ such a pain all them years ago. But, I'll be seeing you two. I've got a bakery to run after all." With a nod and a wave, he high-tailed out of there, hoping to hide his broken heart. “Not ‘till you get to the truck, not ‘till you get to the truck”, He repeated in his head as he rushed back to the vehicle. As soon as he entered and closed the door to ensure his privacy, he broke down. The tears poured down his face as his paw hit the steering wheel. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Stupid fox, you were too late! How could you screw up the most important thing!" He shouted to himself. He leaned into his arms, sobbing for a few minutes. Once his tears dried, he hesitantly started the truck. "Like you deserve her forgiveness…" he said as he drove away from the station. 

Gideon couldn't bear to sell anything today. His heart in shambles, he closed the bakery for the day. Wallowing in sorrow, he laid in his bed while looking up to the ceiling. It was moments like this where, oddly enough, he was thankful he never drank, or else he'd be a sobbing drunk: something that reminded him too much of his pa. "Why… I don’t understand… if I deserve happiness, why does it feel like everything wants ta keep it away?" he asked out loud. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer but he still felt the need to ask. Whether to the world or to himself, he was sure he needed to ask. "What did I expect, anywho. Like she’d go an run off with me or someth’n…" he frowned at the thought. 

From this, however, something crossed his mind. "She’s out there, getting her dream. She’s out there trying her darnest when everthin’ is tryin’ ta stop her. So why can’t I do the same?" In that moment, an idea sparked in his mind as he sat up. "Why don’t I do the same?" With that, he got up as he started to rummage around for things, beginning to pack a bag. "If she ain’t giving up on her dream, neither can I," he said as he grabbed his stuff while getting some cash together. He paused when he saw how much he had. "One way…" his face was rife with concern before determination took over. He put the cash away before grabbing the phone to make a call. 

The phone rang for a bit, but nobody picked up, forcing him to leave a message. "Hey doc. Is Gideon. I-I tried to see Judy off today but I was too late. She was gone when I got to the station. But, I ain’t giving up. Imma go after her. I'm jus calling to say I'm sorry if I miss our next appointment. I also wanted to say, jus in case... Thank ya for everything, doc." He hung up, taking his suitcase of belongings with him. Going through his bakery, he paused to look back as a thought hit him. What if he really didn’t come back? He’d lose all of this, all he had. He felt sad, almost hesitant, but then he shook his head. "I’d give the world to see her dream through, to see that smile. I can bake whenever. I only got one shot with her." With that, he left his bakery, choosing to walk to the station. He brought his ticket, a one way trip to Zootopia. When the train arrived, he entered, taking a spot by the window. "Judy, here I come." He said with confidence as the train left the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im the buddy thats helping ghost in making this story. Lets go with the editor. Youll see my input on chapters at the end notes. Now Childhood memories tend to be remembered through one of several lenses, heavily biasing them. Personally, I tend more towards regret, but that’s definitely not universal for everyone. Still, I’ve seen my fair share of this when people share about their childhood. Regardless, the past is set, and future actions are all that can be taken to resolve these feelings. Still, that action’s the hardest step to “fixing” oneself, if it can be even described that way. In my opinion, it’s nice to see someone overcome that, even in writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had to rethink this chapter a few times as i was miss remembering the events of the film. Trying to get everything just to line up with the films timeline is actually annoying just a bit as i thought in story there was an extra day. But improvise adapt overcome right? any who i wanted to set this up for later as we come close to the moment things deviate from the film by a lot. As always feedback is appreciated and all that stuff. Actually am getting excited to see how things play out. Me and my buddy have a basic outline of things but the finer details are on a whim and its really fun. Enjoy either or.

The train ride quickly passed, and before long, Gideon found himself standing in front of the representation of union for all: Zootopia, the city where anyone could be anything. Gideon had never seen such beauty before, and was struck with awe as the city grew closer. Soon, the train entered the city proper, passing by many different locales from the deepest of jungles to the driest of deserts. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Once the train arrived at the station with a screeching halt, he grabbed his bag and left the boarding area. In the concourse, many animals raced around him going about their own business, paying him no mind. 

Eventually, Gideon refocused on the task at paw. "I'm here. Now i jus’ gotta find her." He took a moment to explore the station, wandering around until he found a map of the gargantuan city. Seeing the size of it, he felt his smile fall. "Gee whiz, how am I gonna find a little bunny in a city this big!" he said to himself. Looking at the map was almost overwhelming to the tod, but his determination didn’t fail him, even if he felt quite intimidated by the size. He started examining the map, looking for anything that he thought she would be interested in. "Since this is Judy I'm searchin’ fer, then she’d go right to the police to start her job. So the question is, where is it?" He searched the map, finding multiple precincts within the many different biomes of the city. "Oh geez. She could be anywhere by now," he looked up and saw the big clock of the station, "and she got a whole day ahead on me…" He sighed in frustration. "It’s ok, I can find her. I gots to." He looked back to the map, finding the closest precinct to the station. "I'll start here, then maybe someone could point me to the right direction if she ain’t there." Taking a moment to memorize the map as best as he could, he took to leaving the station. 

Going outside, he was greeted with chaos the likes of which he’d never seen before. It was at this moment that he really felt the scope of the place. "This is gonna be like findin’ a needle in a haystack…" Taking a moment to breathe and steel himself, he started his journey to the precinct that he had found on the map. Unfortunately, he was unfamiliar with the city’s layout, and he found himself discombobulated in short order. "Oh man, I gots myself lost…" Gideon tried to find some way to orient himself, to no avail. The sun was starting to go down. It was at this moment he realized that, in rushing to the city, he didn’t really think this through. Having only grabbed enough cash for the train ticket, he didn’t have anything to use for a place to sleep tonight. Stuck in the middle of an unfamiliar city with a face of confusion and no lack of panic in his mind, he heard a voice as he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

In shock, Gideon turned around only to come face to face with the last creature he’d expected to see in this cacophony; what stood before him was none other than a red fox. His physique much more slender than himself, the fox was tall and wore a pawaiian green shirt with flowers and a loose tie, and a pair of brown pants. 

The stranger stared at him with his emerald green eyes and a soft smile, before speaking: "Hey, you seem troubled there, and I couldn’t help but to speak up. You know there aren’t many foxes in these parts, so seeing you is quite a surprise. Plus, what kind of fox would I be if I didn’t lend a hand to his fellow kin." Gideon looked the fox up and down at this remark. 

Changing from shock to slight caution. “That’s mighty kind of him, but this is still the big city. I don’t know him, so I should be careful,” Gideon thought to himself as he took a breath to center himself. "Y-yeah. I jus’ came to this city. I'm a-actually lookin’ for a certain place but I think I gots myself lost." He looked slightly away, embarrassed by his admission. 

"Well, that’s fine, maybe I can help. What are you looking for?" The slender fox asked. 

"I'm lookin’ fer the precinct. I'm trying to find someone." 

The fox appeared to keep his cool, confident attitude, but Gideon couldn’t help but notice a flash of surprise crossing his features. "If you’re looking for someone specifically, I know practically everyone here." 

Gideon raised an eyebrow before sighing. "That’s mighty kind of you, sir, but the person I'm lookin’ fer is new to the city. That’s why I wanted to find the precinct; maybe, they could point me to the right direction." 

The other fox closed his eyes and nodded as he thought for a moment, before he looked back to Gideon. "Alright, bud, then I'll lead you to the precinct. By the way, the name’s Wilde. Nick Wilde." he said, offering his paw. Gideon looked at it for a second before reaching out, holding it tight and shaking. 

"Name’s Gideon Grey. Nice ta meet ya," he said with a slight grin. 

Nick returned the smile before turning around, beckoning for Gideon to follow. "Come on, it’s not that far from here." With that, Gideon followed behind the thin fox as he led him to the precinct. 

As they walked, Nick turned his head to look back at Gideon as he spoke up. “So, besides being a fox, it’s clear you’re not from around here.” 

“Yea, l’m from Bunnyburrow.” 

Nick raised an eyebrow in curiosity upon hearing that. “Really, now? A fox in a place called Bunnyburrow... Must be something, being a fox surrounded by bunnies.” 

Gideon rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Yea, you could say that. But like I said, I’m here lookin’ fer someone. I jus’ know findin’ the precinct will lead me to them.” 

Nick looked at Gideon for a moment before smiling as he looked forward again. “Well, this person must be important if you came all the way to Zootopia looking for them.” Gideon smiled softly at that. “More than you can imagine.” He thought to himself. “So, Gideon, right? Tell me a bit about yourself. Did you work out in Bunnyburrow or something?” Nick asked, not looking back. 

“I actually grew up there. Now, I work there. I’m a baker with my own shop.” 

Nick nodded in acknowledgement. “Impressive.” 

Before they knew it, they were right in front of the precinct. “And just like that, we’re here.” 

Gideon looked up with shock and awe, seeing the precinct itself. “I thank ya kindly, Nick. Much appreciate the help from nice people like yourself.“ 

Nick smiled, waving his hand. “Don’t mention it, just helping my fellow fox out.” 

Returning the smile, Gideon walked past Nick. He ascended the steps as he went to open the precinct doors, only to realize they won’t budge. Push or pull, the door would not move. “It ain’t opening!” Gideon yelled out loud. 

By this point, Nick was looking at his phone, and noticed the time as Gideon shouted that. “Oh, shoot. I guess we got here too late. Maybe tomorrow, you can try again.” 

Gideon let out a small growl in frustration. “Oh, damn it!” He screamed loudly, pulling Nick away from his phone to look at the other fox. 

“Hey, hey, I did say you can come back tomorrow! No need to get all upset there.” 

Finally, Gideon sighed as he slid down the door. Sitting on the ground, he told Nick, “It ain’t about them bein’ closed.” 

Nick climbed the steps, sitting next to the dejected fox. “Well, what’s the problem, then?” He asked. 

Gideon felt embarrassed, but eventually he sighed in defeat. “Well, in rushin to this big city, I didn’t bring any money for me ta have a place ta stay.” Gideon sighed, holding his belongings tight. 

Nick looked at him, seeing him slouch as the situation finally set in. On seeing this, Nick reflected for a moment. His plan to hustle the fox out of some cash was now moot since Gideon had none, and he had no place to stay. Surprisingly, Nick felt a sense of guilt and pity towards the poor, lost soul. Taking a breath and sighing, he placed a hand on Gideon’s shoulder. “Ok how about...” Nick thought for a second. “How about you spend the night with me. I don’t have an apartment, but a van can be just as good. You can spend the night, then in the morning you can come back here and hopefully find who you’re looking for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Editor here I have to say having spent a lot of my younger years in smaller towns, I’ll admit I had quite a bit of shock when I finally went to a large city. Which is in contrast to ghost whos only been in big cities. Admittedly, I’d know there was “more than a million people”, but it’s hard to visualize what that number actually means when you’d had five neighbors and the local bear family to see within a few miles. Fortunately, my trip was planned, but I can’t imagine I’d’ve faired much differently in this situation, myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this chapter was going to be MUCH longer. but because of narrative purposes i feel its better for me to release the chapter as is and let the next part be its own chapter. Im having a lot of fun writing this. Almost addictive to keep pumping out chapters lmao. As always feedback helps.

Gideon, sitting at the front of the precinct, felt lost. He had come to the city - farther than he had ever been from his little bakery before - in search of Judy, only to have his one hope snatched away. In his sadness, he almost missed it when Nick said something he wasn’t prepared for. He looked up to his shoulder where the paw was holding him before looking at the fox who’d offered him a place to stay. In shock, he asked, “W-what? Ya serious?” 

Nick smiled, chuckling at first. “Well, yeah, why not?” Taking his paw off Gideon’s shoulder, he dragged himself back to his feet. “Look, I’m gonna be honest, I was planning on hustling some cash off of you. It’s what I do. But seeing you like this, it’s… I don’t know, I just know I should help,” he told the pudgy fox. 

Gideon looked up to him with curiosity, and was about to ask a question when a paw was suddenly in front of his face. 

“Come on, let’s get going. The streets are no place for a fox.” 

Gideon couldn’t believe this. Not only the honesty, but the consideration he was getting from this stranger. Another fox, no less! Reaching out, he grabbed Nick’s paw. As Nick helped him to his feet, Gideon smiled with gratitude towards the vulpine. “Thanks a lot, Nick. Much appreciate this.” 

With a click of his tongue, a wink, and two finger guns, Nick acknowledged the compliment. “Let’s get going. It gets cold in this biome after dark.” With that, he started walking, Gideon following close behind. 

Gideon couldn’t believe that he was getting this kind of help; regardless, he couldn’t help but to let his mind wander back to Judy. Was she ok? How was she settling in the big city? Did her first day of work go well? So many questions were racing through his head. 

Suddenly, a voice cut through, making him look up. “Huh?” He said, looking at a smiling Nick. 

“Thought I lost you there. I said, tell me about this person you’re looking for. Maybe, if I bump into them, I can point them in the right direction.” 

Gideon chuckled nervously. He couldn’t tell Nick everything; he was still just a stranger, after all. Yet, he was right about one thing; if others knew he was looking for Judy, then maybe he’d find her sooner. “Well, I’m lookin for a new recruit in the ZPD. They’re somebody I’ve known for a long time. I need to see them”

Nick nodded, listening to his fellow fox. “I guess this person is someone special.” 

“She is.”

With that clue, Nick raised an eyebrow. “She?” 

Gideon’s ears turned red, realizing the slip up. “Y-yeah. I really need to see her. Is important.” 

Nick gave a comforting smile in return. “Well, like I said, you came all the way to Zootopia looking for them... She must mean a lot to you. Would it be someone you happen to love?” 

Hearing those words, Gideon almost dropped his luggage in shock. Feeling a cold sweat setting in, he stammered out, “W-wha? N-no, no, no, nothing like that! Jus’ an old friend is all…” Looking down with a slight frown, Gideon thought, “Could I really call her a friend with what I’ve done to her?” 

Unsurprisingly, Nick noticed the sudden change in demeanor. He looked forward as he spoke with a more sincere tone, “Don’t worry. You’ll find her. If she means so much to you, then I’m sure you’ll find her.” 

Gideon looked up. Even though he didn’t see Nick’s face, he could feel this sense of respect and understanding from the fox. He put on a small smile. “Thank ya. I’m sure I’ll find her too.” 

Eventually, the duo reached an alley with a big brown van. “Well, we’re here. It ain’t much, but it’s home. My business partner is out for the night, so you can crash here with me. You can sleep on the bed in the back, or the car seat; whichever works for you.” With that, Nick opened the van doors. 

Two mattresses laid on the floor of the van, clothes strewn everywhere. Gideon could just barely make out two sets of blankets and pillows, one for each bed. Weirdly, the clothing sizes varied. Some were clearly for the slender fox, but others were too small - even smaller than a bunny - which made him wonder who they belong to. 

Without any further prodding, Gideon climbed in, sat on a mattress, and placed his bag to the side. “Well, I’ll sleep on tha mattress. Shouldn’t be too much trouble fer me.” Gideon said, smiling at nick. Nick climbed in as well, closing the door as he sat on the other bed. Gideon shuffled a bit, trying to get comfortable. He paused for a moment before turning to Nick. 

“So, ah, Nick, you’ve asked some stuff about me, but what about you? Gots anything you’d like to share? Like how’d you find yourself in the city like dis?” 

Nick smiled and let out a small chuckle. “True. It’s only fair I share about myself. After all, I’m a Wilde and us Wildes get even.” He said with a confident smile. “So, you asked how I got myself here. Truth be told, I grew up here; I was just in a different part of the city. It was just me and my mom.” 

Gideon listened as he set himself up in the small space, interested in Nick’s tale. “What about yer pa?” Gideon asked. 

At this, Nick looked away for a moment. “I don’t know much about him. But, it doesn’t matter. I had mom. I survived.” 

Gideon empathised with the fox, having his own troubles with his father and connecting with his mother more. A thought crossed his mind at that moment. “Why’d you choose to help me?” 

Without looking up, a smile formed on the side of Nick’s face. “Because… Seeing you upset just… it reminded me of myself when I was younger. I just know, back then, I wanted help and here I am, given an opportunity to help someone who is feeling what I felt.” He raised his head, looking at Gideon. Even if he didn’t show any emotions, his eyes told Gideon all he needed to know. There was a story, a tale of sorrow and pain in those eyes. “I just couldn’t pass that chance up.” 

Gideon felt a sense of guilt hit him, unbidden. With what he’d done to others in the past, he felt that he didn’t deserve this kindness, but was grateful all the same. “Well, thank ya kindly. It means a lot.” 

On hearing that, Nick chuckled as he laid back. “No problem. Now, we should rest. I got a long day with my business partner, and you got a lucky lady to catch.” Gideon’s ears somehow took on a shade of red, before nodding in agreement. Lying back, he just was happy to meet someone as nice as Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that, when distinct subgroups are together like this, the sympathetic tendency for those of the same species would be strong, especially if there’s a sense of mutual suffering. Of course, for a dynamic like that presented in Zootopia, I’m not sure if it’d be stronger than what normally exists in the real world, but the nice thing about fiction is that you can change it to what would work for the story. I wouldn’t have minded seeing more into the psychology of the residents, although that doesn’t always make for a good story if done poorly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter i specifically wanted to be centered around this sequence and Gideons state of mind at the moment. Like i said last chapter it was originally going to be apart of chapter 3 but i feel it flows better being its own chapter. me and my buddy are having a blast writing this and im too addicted to fleshing out the story. I want to add im typing all this in a google doc first either via mobile or PC. So my judgement for how "long" a chapter is is based on feeling mostly. If i feel a segment has reached a conclusion for a chapter I stop. So even though in typing, it may "feel" long and visually in the google doc it "looks" long when transitioning to AO3 it doesnt look that long so sorry on that.

Gideon found himself back at his truck in the middle of a familiar road, back in Bunnyburrow. Beside him was his usual stand for selling baked goods to his neighbors, collapsed in the truck bed. He had started setting up and bringing out supplies when a familiar voice called out to him. "Gideon Grey?" 

He turned to see a bunny looking up to him. "Well, if it ain’t Judy Hopps. Fancy seeing you here," he said, although he felt off for some reason. 

"What are you doing here?" Judy asked innocently. 

"I'm just dropping supplies off for Mr. and Mrs. H, since they’re my business partners." Internally, Gideon felt wrong saying that. "Wait, that’s not true," He thought. 

"Really? That’s a surprise," Judy replied. 

"Well, yeah... By the way, Judy, I’ve been meaning to talk to ya" - He shuffled in place nervously - "I wanted to say I'm sorry fer what I did to ya as kits. I-I was dumb. I jus…" he looked away before taking a breath. "Judy, I likes ya, a whole lot, and all I wanted was to tell ya how I really feel and I didn't know how then… I loves ya, Judy and always have." Judy dropped her gaze, then looked up to him with those huge eyes. He became lost in those eyes and was frozen in the moment. 

Suddenly, Judy’s demeanor changed as a frown grew on her face. "You’re sorry and you love me…" Her tone was cold and off-putting. 

Concerned, Gideon raised his paw towards her. "Judy?..." 

She stepped back away from him, and angrily told him, "How could I ever believe in that… You’re Gideon Grey! The terror of bunnyburrow! You’re just a predator..." Her tone was harsh and judgemental. 

Gideon looked at her, frozen in place as her words pierced him."N-no…." He whispered as she continued. 

"You won’t trick me. You’re just a monster. What makes you think I'd ever forgive someone like you?! To think someone like you can even love..." she said with anger and hatred to the fox. Almost subconsciously, Gideon felt himself move towards her. 

"A monster?..." He said. The paw reaching to her started to flinch. His claws starting to flare. "You want to see a real monster? I'll shows ya what a real monster is," he said as he moved closer. 

Suddenly, Gideon realized he was standing off to the side, helplessly watching as he approached her. "Please… run away, Judy," he begged. He saw his body changing, his fur flaring, his demeanor becoming more savage. "Stop…" he pleaded to himself. He couldn’t help but watch as he grabbed her by the throat. Blood hungry, eyes staring at her fearful face. "PLEASE… I said STOP!!" He yelled, with his cries falling on deaf ears. He continued to stare as his body hunched over the rabbit. 

His doppelganger snarled at Judy, showing his teeth. "I'll shows ya how much of a predator I really am." His mouth opened, inching closer to her. 

"I DON’T WANT THIS!" Gideon cried as tears fell. In a flash, his body bit down on Judy. Gideon could not help but be horrified as her blood splashed into the air around them. "JUDY!" He screamed in agony as he watched himself kill his love, feeling helpless and afraid. 

Gideon jumped up from the bed he was laying in, panting heavily. Once his vision cleared, he noticed a slender fox looking at him with concern. Slowly, the night before came back to him. He realized he was still in Nick’s van and that what he saw wasn’t real. 

"Woah, you ok there? I saw you weren't looking too good in your sleep. It’s morning, so I thought to wake you so you can get a headstart but… I couldn’t help but to stop whatever you were dreaming." 

Gideon looked at Nick as he put his paw on his own chest, trying to calm down. "Whatever it was that was happening. it’s over now. You’re up. it’s gonna be fine," Nick said, again trying to calm him. 

Gideon simply nodded in understanding. "Yea, it’s over now…" Gideon told himself, trying to calm down. He gulped as his breathing steadied. 

"Well, it’s pretty early. My business partner should be here soon. You should get going to the precinct. Sooner you get there, the sooner you'll find who you’re looking for." Gideon looked at him, nodding in agreement. "It wasn’t real… but it felt real…" he thought to himself. Grabbing his bag, he hopped out of the van. Nick followed suit, closing the doors behind them as he left. 

"You sure you'll be ok?" Nick asked him. 

"Yea… it was just a bad dream… I know the way to the precinct from here. Thank ya again for lettin’ me stay the night." 

Nick smiled gently. "Like I said, don’t mention it. And hey, you know where we park. If you find her, come and let me know, alright?" Gideon smiled back at his considerateness. 

"Alrighty then, I will," he said. Waving, he started to walk towards the precinct. He couldn’t help but think back to the dream. "Why did I dream that… so many feelings… but I ain’t that thing. Not anymore," he thought to himself, a bit of fear running through him. What if he wasn’t who he thought he was…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream sequences are another thing I find touchy in stories. It’s easy to ruin the tone of the story by going too far, but at the same time, they can provide a good creative outlet and a nice change of pace in a story. Still, it’s a good opportunity to represent strife and drama through abstraction, especially since dreams can basically be summarized as “I don’t have any hallucinogens right now, so I’m going to make my own in my brain to help me remember things.” Just something funny to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man a long chapter! I really wanted to go through this chapter as its the start of the deviation from the film. Its also slight set up for the next chapter as i get to write the NSFW stuff that i tagged this story with. So if youve been waiting for that well you got something to look forward to for next chapter. Also again comments feedback and all helps. Me and my buddy adore this story so far.

Gideon walked towards the precinct, shaking his troubled head. “I gots no reason to dwell on it. Nothing more than a dumb dream is all. I’ll find Judy and then things will go great from there,” he said to himself. Still, as he walked, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of uneasiness: a familiar sense, at that. When passing by other mammals, he was sure he saw looks from prey. Some even actively tried to move out of his path. He paid them no mind. “It ain’t everyday you see a fox,” he said to convince himself. It wasn’t long until he got to the precinct. Going up to the door, he hesitated for a moment. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath. “All right, Gideon. You can do this.” He pushed open the door, and entered the building. 

Immediately, he was struck by the beauty of the interior. He found a large colorful hall with a front desk to greet him, as he saw mammals of many sizes walking around. Most were large mammals, far bigger than him. He felt so small just seeing them. He nervously walked up to the front desk, looking up since even this was slightly taller than him. “Ah, hello?” He called out. 

He heard some rummaging noises before someone looked over the desk to see him. “Well, aren’t you a precious thing. What could a fox like yourself want to do in a place like this?” A big cheetah stared over the surface at Gideon. He was fat, which took Gideon by surprise. He was even apparently in the middle of eating a donut, since some crumbs fell when he spoke. 

Taking a step back to get a better look at the officer, Gideon said, “Uhm, Hello officer…” He glanced at the cheetah and saw his name tag. “...Clawhauser, I’m here lookin fer someone,” he explained nervously. 

“Well, how can I help you then?” Clawhauser asked. 

“I’m lookin fer a friend a mine. She jus’ came to the city yesterday. She’s a new recruit for the ZPD. Im jus’ not sure if I’m at the right precinct.” 

The large cheetah sat back, thinking for a moment. “Hmmm, sorry. I don’t recall anyone new.” 

Gideon frowned upon hearing that. “Darn. I guess I’ll move on to the next precinct to find her. I jus’ hope I can find her. A bunny like her, in a city this big, is gonna be tough to find.” Gideon turned and started to walk to the exit. 

Clawhauser continued eating his donut until the words Gideon said had sunk in. “Wait, you said a bunny?” he called out. Gideon’s ears perked up as he turned around as he felt the first ray of hope he’d seen in a while. 

“Yea!” he said with joy. 

“That’s right! I completely forgot. We did get a new recruit today. The first bunny cop. What was her name?...” 

Gideon rushed up to the desk, standing up as tall as he could to look over the desk, finishing the thought for Clawhauser. “Judy!” he said, his tail swishing side to side with excitement.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Clawhauser said. “Yeah, yeah, she just got her debrief for her first assignment. You just missed her.” 

Gideon’s excitement died down after hearing that. “Well, would you know how I can find her?” Gideon asked. His ears pulled back and his eyes widened in hope as he looked up to the cheetah. It just looked so sad and precious to the feline. 

“Well, I believe she was given parking duty. Unfortunately, I don’t know her route. You’ll have to go looking for her, or wait till she comes back at the end of the day.” 

Gideon fell back on to his paws. He was sad that he missed her by just a hair, but was grateful to at least get this much information; it would be the step to the right direction. He leaned back up to the desk, and told Clawhauser, “Thank ya kindly for that, officer. I’ll be on my way now!” With that, he turned and started to dash to the door. 

Clawhauser waved to Gideon as he yelled out, “Be safe out there, fella!” 

Gideon left the precinct with a burning passion as he felt himself getting closer to finding her. “Now, if I were a little bunny, where would I go?” He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He hoped that maybe, he could pick up a scent or something. “Darn, too many people around. I can’t tell what’s what here.” He looked around, trying to decide where to go. “I still don’t know the city. She can be anywhere. But if she’s in parkin’ duty, then she can’t be that far, right? Only one way to know fer sure.” He picked a direction and started walking. 

As he traveled, he took the time to take in where he was. The city was still bustling with movement. It felt like the place didn’t sit still, not even for a moment. Everything looked amazing to him, but he couldn’t help but be put off by the residents. Growing up as a fox in a town of rodents, he knew the stigma of never being trusted, and the more speciest tendencies people had towards him. He’d grown to accept that; what he wasn’t expecting was seeing others experience it. He saw Sheep pull their lamb close to them when passing a wolf. Deer were giving lions nasty looks. There was an uncomfortable tension, almost tangible in the thick city air. 

“Gee, fer a city set on unity, it sure feels divided around here. I don’t get it…” He reflected to himself. “Then again, what can I say, I suppose. I’m just a fox.” Lost in thought, he accidentally bumped into someone. “Oh, mighty sorry for that, I- oh, well, aren’t you a cute little fella.” A young giraffe was looking up to him from the ground. “Do you know where yer ma is?” he asked the child. 

Before he could respond, the child was picked up by his mother. Gideon looked up at the mighty mammal. As she hurried past Gideon with her child, he just watched her with confusion. “You know better than to be close to any predators. Especially foxes!” he heard the mother say as he lost her in the crowd. 

His ears fell to the side as he frowned, his tail slouching on the ground. “Right…” His mind went back to his dream. “A lot of folks only sees me as jus’ that. A predator… a monster...” He sighed as he looked down, continuing to walk. 

Gideon spent hours going street by street, looking for Judy; despite this, he couldn’t find her anywhere. “How am I gonna find her, anyways? Maybe I should jus’ give up… Not like she’ll forgive me anywho…” He started to cross the street when he heard a honk, quickly approaching him. He flinched, moving his page to cover his face. His tail went around his legs as he expected the impact of a car. Instead, he heard a sweet, unexpected voice.

“Gideon Grey!?” 

Gideon’s eyes shot wide open. He knew this voice. Slowly, he uncovered his face to see, to know that he wasn’t crazy, considering who he just heard. Sitting in front of him was a bunny sitting in a little cart, wearing a badge and orange vest. He found her violet-purple eyes looking at him in shock. Before him was the person he’d been searching for. With joy and a swish of his tail, he yelled out, “Judy!!” 

She started to get out the cart. “Gideon, it is you! What are yo-” She was cut off as Gideon picked her up in a big hug, spinning around before putting her back on the ground. Suddenly, he took a step back and realized what he had done. His ears went back as they turned a shade of red. Judy was too busy fixing her uniform to notice. “Well, that wasn’t expected. But, what are you doing here Gideon?” She asked. 

Gideon froze up for a moment. His goal was in sight, and yet he was struck by fear. “W-well, I came out here to see ya. I missed you at the station when you left yesterday and I just thought to come here and such.” 

Judy put on an innocent smile. “Aww, Gideon, that’s so sweet.” He could feel his face getting warmer. 

“Well, I thought to come here for a few things, like to see you at your job and such,” he said nervously. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Regardless, it’s nice seeing you, Gideon but I’ve got a shift to finish.” Judy was about to hop back into her cart when Gideon spoke up. 

“W-wait, I thought maybe you could show me, like, where yer stayin and stuff. I kinda came here on a whim and don’t have a place to stay…” he scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. 

Judy looked at him, unsure. He was being nice, which she was surprised about, and hearing him say he didn’t have a place to stay tugged at her caring heart. Finally, she sighed in defeat. “Alright. I’ll take you to my place. Just hop in and let me finish my shift, ok?” 

Gideon smiled at her kindness. “Thank ya kindly, Judy.” He gently entered the small cart sitting beside her. His tail and bag were on his lap, just barely leaving enough room for her. With that, they were off. 

A few minutes later, Gideon felt the need to interrupt the awkward silence in the air. “So... Judy, how is it being an officer?” 

Judy, focused on the road, simply replied, “It’s good, you know. They’re starting me small, but I’ll work my way up. Had a bit of trouble with a civilian earlier. Another fox, if you could believe it.” 

Gideon wondered if that other fox would be Nick. 

“He was a jerk for a fox. N-not that all foxes are jerks, of course. I mean you were, but you don’t seem one now.” 

Gideon felt guilt hit him hard upon hearing that. Still, he doubted the other fox could’ve been Nick, at least. “About that, Judy… I wanna say, I’m sorry fer what I did as a kit. Honestly. If I could, I’d take everything I ever did back, I would.” 

Judy looked to her paws on the wheel as her ears fell back. She sighed and a gentle smile formed as she turned to look at him as they approached a red light. “Thanks, Gideon. I forgive you, and I know you do. I always had a feeling that there was a good mammal in you, even if it took a bit to show.” 

Gideon couldn’t believe what he heard her say. His heart skipped a beat. He looked back at her and her smile. In his head, he wanted to admit how he felt for her for so long, but he was still afraid and he didn’t want to ruin this moment. “Well, whoever that fox was, I feel mighty sorry fer ya. How I, or anyone really, could ever be mean to someone as sweet as you is beyond me.” 

Judy felt something in his words for a moment before the light changed. Focusing back on the road, she drove onto the next zone. 

After a few more hours, she took him back to her home. As they entered, Gideon was greeted with a small little room with nothing but a bed desk lamp and microwave. “This is yer place?” Gideon asked as he entered what he barely considered a closet. 

“Yup! Home sweet home,” she said cheerfully. “Well, you could sleep on the bed for tonight. I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.” 

Gideon turned and looked at her with concern. “No, Judy. I can’t do that. I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

She frowned, pouting at him. “You’re my guest, and I say you sleep on the bed.” 

He knew that look, and knew that once her mind was set on something, there was no changing it. “Alright, I’ll sleep on the bed.” He put his bag down as he crawled in. 

”You get comfortable. I’ll be back. There’s a convenience store down the block that I can go to for a sleeping bag.” 

He smiled at her as she left. Once she’d gone, he let go of a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Oh, Judy… I wish I can tells ya how I really feel…” He laid back, turning his face to the wall to try to sleep. More than a few minutes passed before Judy entered the room again. 

“Gideon, I’m-” she saw him lying there, comfortable. “Welp, I guess you’re asleep.” She put the sleeping bag down before grabbing her phone. She looked at it as she sat at the desk. She placed her badge down, and just looked at it. “Meter maid… Maybe he was right. I’m not a real cop…” She said softly. 

She turned to her phone, looking at the number for her parents. “Maybe mom and dad can help me feel better…” Unknown to hear, Gideon laid there as still as possible. He heard the sorrow in her voice and it tore at him dearly. Judy Hopps, the bunny who fought all her life for her dream, was second guessing herself. He stayed quiet, pretending to be asleep so she could have her moment, and so he could listen to know what troubled her so dearly. Maybe, he hoped, he could help soothe that pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys The editor again with my own input. Now I'll admit, it's always touchy to me when trying to portray systemic issues, because there's a propensity to either show that it's just a few fringe individuals, or to make it external to the population at large. Way I see it, these problems wouldn't be something that'd be obvious to the average resident, but fortunately, Gideon has an outsider's view, which gives more opportunity for self-reflective commentary that I'l glad for. Here's hoping we can do that conflict justice, both within him and without.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we reach a NSFW Chapter! So a few things. Firstly Writing a sex scene for a RP is vastly different from writing a Sex scene for a story. 1 is bouncing off of the other persons response to things. A back and forth. Here I have to think about both characters at the same time while also detailing the physical and emotional response both would have at the moment without it being a chaotic mess. So It was very tricky for me to do that but I think I get by. second thing is I dont like to use Sex as a way of just "horny on main" I use sex as a literature tool. I want there to be meaning to express a message to convey a feeling. This was of innocence and a bit of fear. Over all I think I did well but in the end you guys reading will be the judge of it. Id like to also say I have no release schedule, like everything I create, when it comes out it comes out.

Judy looked at her phone, summoning the courage to dial her parents. After a few rings, she saw them smiling, happy to see her. In unison, they called out to her, “Judy!” Bonnie was first to take charge of the conversation. “Is everything ok? Are you doing well? How was your first day?” 

Stu chimed in shortly after. “Did you deal with any big predators? Nothing too crazy, now? Was the supplies helpful?” 

Bonnie swatted at him for mentioning the supplies. 

Sighing, Judy told them, “Guys, guys, I’m ok. They didn’t have me do much. I’m just a meter maid.” 

The bunnies smiled. “Oh, thank goodness! You’re just a meter maid. I mean, of course, you’d be good as a cop, but being a meter maid is so much safer!” Bonnie said. 

“Yup, I won’t need to worry so much about Jude the dude, though I know you could handle yourself,” Stu added.

Judy forced a smile, even though their words hurt far more than she dared to show.

Meanwhile, Gideon was listening the whole time. “They don’t believe in her...” he thought to himself. 

“You’re eating well, right? Everything good?” Bonnie asked. 

Judy nodded, and replied, “Guys I’m fine… Really…” 

She was lying; Gideon could tell from her tone. He slowly started to sit up, making sure to be quiet. 

“I should go. I need to wake up early for more... Parking duty, you know?” Her parents smiled with joy. 

“You knock it out, Judy!” Stu said. “And remember, we love you,” Bonnie added. 

Judy waved, and then hung up. Putting her phone to the side, she placed her head down. She felt awful and alone. 

“They don’t believe in you, do they…” Gideon said, gently. 

Judy shot up, looking back. “Oh, Gideon, I didn’t realize you were up. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” 

Gideon looked at her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved his tail, leaving a space for her as he indicated the spot with his paw. 

“Oh, no, Gideon it’s fine I should real-“ Gideon cut her off. 

His voice filled with concern, he simply said, “Please…” Judy looked at him for a moment before getting up and sitting next to him. “Judy, I never knew that they didn’t really believe in you. I know how it feels to not have someone believe in you. But I want you to understand somethin’.” He turned his head to look at her. Even with how sad she looked, she still looked like the most beautiful creature in the world to him. “I want ya to know that I believed in you. I always have, even when we were kits.” 

Judy’s eyes widened as she looked up. “But, all those times all those things you’ve said...” 

Gideon looked away in shame. “I was a hurt kit, then. Troubled, I took out my frustrations on others to cover my own shortcomin's. But, with you, I saw somethin’ I couldn’t do on my own. I saw a real passion in those eyes of yours. No matter what life threw at ya, you stood yer ground and kept going. I wanted to be like you, Judy, but even more, I wanted to be beside you. To help you reach those dreams you went for with pride.” He looked back at her. He found his muzzle was dangerously close to hers. He could almost feel the small breaths she made. He saw the undivided attention she had on him, the subtle cry for someone to be there for her. “Judy, I can’t describe the pain I felt after I came to my senses. The anger, guilt, and shame I felt towards myself, all because I couldn’t get your attention the right way. Even now, it hurts to hear you question your dream. All because… because... I love you.” 

Judy’s eyes widened upon hearing him say that, but she didn’t stop him. She was lost listening to him. She felt him place a paw over hers. 

“Please, don’t question your dreams. They are worth fightin’ fer. It’s why I’m here. Because, my dream is to be by your side, and see you reach your dream.” 

Judy held his paw tight as she looked into his sky-blue eyes. “Gideon…” she let out softly. She leaned in with what remaining space between them remained gone as they fell into a deep, passionate kiss. 

Gideon’s eyes flared open, before closing again. Feeling her lips touch his was otherworldly. Within moments, she pushed for more. Her tongue invaded his mouth, savoring his taste and feeling every fang he had. They broke apart, catching their breath. 

Eyeing each other for the moment, Judy said, “Gideon… that was... the kindest, most loving thing anyone’s ever told me.” A tear formed in the corner of her eye as she looked at him. “But, I don’t deserve it…” 

Gideon placed a pad on her cheek to wipe the tear away. “Please, don’t cry, darlin’. This is how I’ve felt since we were kits. It’s my choice to feel this way, and I feel you deserve it and more, far more than I feel I could ever give. So don’t cry. It don’t suit well on a pretty face like yours.”   
She smiled at him, before leaning in and kissing him again, albeit turning it into a kiss of passion. This time, she used her legs to gently push Gideon, forcing him to lay back. 

They broke apart again, the two panting as they looked at each other. 

“You are the most beautiful, strongest, and smartest bunny I’ve laid my eyes on, Judy Hopps.” 

Judy smiled as she said softly, “You are the most handsome, honest and, loving fox I could choose, Gideon Grey.” 

She moved her paws on to his shirt, starting to unbutton him. 

He moved his paws to hold to her wrists. “Ya don’t gots to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Judy nodded gently. “I want this. I want this, and you.” 

Gideon had a face of a bit of concern. “But I don’t know what I’m doing… Plus, won’t you get bored of me?” 

Judy paused at his words before it clicked in her head. “I don’t know what I'm doing either. But I want this, and you. I won’t get bored of you. But, I know what it means for foxes. I won’t go that far. Not till you’re ready. But I know, here and now, Gideon. I want to be with you.” 

Gideon believed her, trusted her. Even now, the level of care and consideration she had for him, felt far more than he ever deserved. He let go of her wrists. “Ok… I want this too. I want to be here for you. Always.” 

She leaned in, kissing him again as her paws continued to undo his shirt. 

His paws moved to rubbing her slender back. He could feel himself growing out his sheath. 

Judy let her paws explore the budgy fox. His fur was so warm and soft to her. She loved the sensation it left on her own fur. She withdrew from kissing him, slowly going lowering herself down his chest. She could feel the bulge that formed from her teasing. 

Gideon, panting evenly in lust, told her, "Darlin’, your kiss is magical." His ears turned red, but he was still lost in her touch.

She reached to his waist, slowly unbuckling his jeans and lowered them. 

Gideon whimpered as he felt himself become less restrained. When Judy moved his boxers, he sprung free. The red “package” he was working with was both intimidating and exciting for Judy. 

Judy had learned several things about foxes, growing up. Because Gideon was the only fox in Bunnyburrow and she wanted to be an officer, she made sure she understood as many mammals as possible. In her studies, she did discover something about herself. Not only was she more comfortable with predators socially, she was, if only slightly, more interested in predators romantically, though romance never was something she cared for growing up. On occasion, she did look into it to excite herself. The taboo of a prey looking at a predator was enticing for her, on the rare occasions she decided to explore that side of her. When looking at what Gideon was working with, it took her by surprise; not the size, with it being average for vuplines, but his girth was slightly above average. She saw as it twitched involuntarily with a bit of pre-cum forming at the tip. She eyed it up and down, taking in the reality of the situation. In all honesty, she felt happy. 

"Woah…" she let out softly as she eyed him. 

Gideon leaning a bit up to look down at her, his ears bright red. "I-I’m sorry if I'm a bit much or if this ain’t ok. I jus’ got so lost in yer touch it kinda jus’ happened and-" Gideon stopped talking as he caught his breath. He felt as she did a test stroke on him. 

She loved every detail of him: the warmth he radiated, the hard yet soft texture of his rod, the moistness of his tip. To her, he was a masterpiece of a mammal: a true work of art. "Gideon… You’re ok. I'm happy right now. As happy as I was when I got approved as an officer, in fact. There’s nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. Your body is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm thankful you’re letting me explore you," she said gently as she stroked him. She fell into an even pace. Hearing the small whimpers and moans he made excited her, filling her with pride and lust. 

"O-oh, Judy. Your touch is h-heavenly." He struggled to say as his head was lost in ecstasy. His knot started to form at the base. Judy moved her other paw to touch it. This caused Gideon to yelp suddenly, with him grabbing her paw. She froze in the moment. "Did I hurt you?!" She asked with concern. 

Gideon leaned up again to look at her, panting evenly. "N-no darlin. It was just a bit much. I didn't want it to end so quickly, especially without your turn." He moved. Choosing to sit up and look down at her, he leaned in, kissing her as his paw moved from her wrist to her body. He started to pull her shirt over her head. Breaking away to take it off her before continuing with his kiss, his paws explored her chest. Her fur was so short and silky and soft... Judy moaned when a paw pad graced her nipple gently. He broke away as his paws reached her waist. He paused to look at her, like he was asking for permission without saying it. 

She nodded with approval. 

Smiling, he unbuckled her jeans and pulled them and her panties down. Instantly, he was hit with the aroma of arousal. His rod twitched in response as some pre-cum leaked. "Would you lean back fer me, darlin’?" He asked. 

She followed suit, leaning back and letting him finish disrobing her as he positioned himself to his new goal. 

He found his muzzle only inches away from her sex. The smell was invigorating to him. He looked up to her with a gentle smile. Then, with some hesitation, he pulled his tongue out, licking her entrance. The flavor of Judy blasted within his taste buds. Of all the things in life he’d tasted, she was by far the best. 

Judy uncontrollably let out a moan from his lick. She moved her paw to cover her mouth, but Gideon reached up and grabbed it to stop her. She was surprised as she looked at his paw, before looking down to him. Sky-blue, loving eyes stared at her. 

"Please don't hide that beautiful voice, darlin. It’s music to my ears." 

She felt herself bite her bottom lip slightly hearing upon him say that. She slowly moved her paw away to signal her affirmation. 

With that, Gideon smiled before taking another taste. Judy leaned back, letting out a moan of joy. Gideon enjoyed her sound; it motivated him to go for more. His long tongue covered her sex, and with each lick, he savoured her flavor in bliss. He couldn’t help but be a bit overly excited as he pushed his tongue into her folds. 

Judy yelped in joy and shock from the sensation. 

Gideon, in slight panic, moved away from her sex and lifted his gaze to see what happened. “Are you ok?! I didn’t hurt ya, did I?!” 

Judy looked at the fox hovering over her. She felt her heart in her ears hearing him say that. Even now he cares so much for her. Wanting her, loving her. She raised her paw to the side of his muzzle. “N-no you didnt… I just wasn’t expecting how good you feel.” Gideon’s eyes went wide, hearing her say that. Out of instinct, he closed his eyes and leaned in to the paw rubbing his muzzle. This felt amazing. Even if they wouldn’t go all the way, he didn’t want this to be any different. 

“Gideon… Please...” she asked gently, almost begging for his attention. 

It put a shock through his head. A feeling of fear and pleasure. He felt good knowing he made her feel like this. Wanting him. Yet, a fear also ran through him; it reminded him of that day when he hurt her. That good feeling of doing what he did. He opened his eyes looking down to her. He saw the lust and want on her face, but he couldn’t help being reminded of the fear he put on that face all those years ago. “Judy… I-I want to stop…” He said shakily. 

He moved back sitting on the bed. Judy sat up with a face of disappointment for stopping, but also concern for the fox. “Why? What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” She asked. 

Gideon felt a pang of pain in his heart. She could never do something wrong to him. “It ain’t you, darlin’. It’s me… It all is wonderful: lookin’ at you, hearin you, feelin you. But, I can’t help but think back to what I did to you. That face of fear I gave you. When you yelped, I-I felt afraid because, back then, it felt good seein’ that fear in you… I got the same feelin’ now. I don’t want that. I don’t want to even feel anythin’ close to the idea of makin’ you feel like that again. So I’m scared…” Gideon closed his eyes, looking away in shame. He was prepared for the worst, for Judy to say he was sick, or a monster, or something. Instead, he felt her wrap her arms around him. 

“You won’t hurt me… I know you won’t… We can stop and I’m so sorry you have to bear this. But, you’re not alone. Not anymore. I told you I won’t go…” 

Gideon opened his eyes. He looked down at the bunny holding him tight. He wrapped his arms around her. “I promise… I’ll never hurt you. I’m with ya, always…” The duo laid back in each others’ embrace. Gideon used his legs to take off what was left still of his pants and boxers, and wrapped the blanket over him and his favorite bunny. They were content with what they’d achieved: only wanting to show how much they care. They chose to fall asleep, holding each other. They could dress themselves in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Editor here, Honestly, a lot of relationships portrayed in media are focused on singular goals, usually just getting to sex. Sure, I do also believe its significance is also mostly social, but I don’t think it’s healthy to just get to a point where both are ok with proceeding and then saying something like “welp, guess we’ve got the perfect relationship now.” Mutual trust is an important thing, obviously, but that extends beyond just “Oh, I trust you not to steal from me.” It usually has to also include the willingness to be oneself around the significant other, which is often a missing component in those who come to see me. Then again, I suppose they wouldn’t see me if it were going well, and it’s always nice to see regardless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters are actually naturally getting longer. It seems that the more original content I write the more incentive i have to keep writing the chapter as im not retelling old story beats. Needless to say writing original stuff is more fun. Since the last chapter was the "start" of the deviation its only going to get more and more unique as we go which means chapters may get longer. I have no clue. As always feel free to comment. I LOVE seeing comments, probably cause im a compliment whore. Still responding to you guys is my favorite thing!!

The sun beamed through the window, shining onto Gideon’s eyes. He slowly woke from his slumber, yawning. As he got up, he felt astonishingly comfortable and at peace, for the moment. His vision cleared up a bit as he turned his head slightly so that he could make out the clock on the desk; it said 5am. Seeing that, it hit him that he was in a room, on a bed, with a clock and his comfort stemmed from being naked. He also realized that something was weighing down his side and left arm. He looked down to see Judy, sleeping soundly and holding onto him, also naked. His ears went bright red, realizing the position he was in. He also finally remembered what happened last night. "That really happened?!" He thought to himself in disbelief. He had a face of embarrassment and panic, but didn’t move. He simply took in the moment: her hold on him; her cute mouth open, taking short breaths; her ears back; her arms, clenched to his side. It soothed him, made him feel genuinely ok. He moved his free paw to gently pet her. When his paw got close to her face, he paused. He couldn’t help but remember that day, so long ago, when he scratched her face. Curiosity and guilt overcame him. Using his claw, he gently moved the fur on Judy’s face where he’d hurt her. Lying there was a scar: a permanent reminder of what he did to her. It was hidden well in the fur, but he had to know how badly he’d messed up. He felt awful. How could she even look at him with that always lingering? But... He also remembered what they said last night. He was determined to keep that promise, to never hurt her, and to be right there beside her. He moved his paw away from her, letting out a sigh of contentment and relief. 

Judy yawned, finally waking up. It was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, though he could never tell her that. In all his time in Bunnyburrow, the number one rule was don’t call a bunny cute, unless you wanted to be punted into a shallow grave. Regardless, he smiled at her as he spoke up. "Good mornin’, darlin’." 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she moved to look up to him. "Good morning, Gideon." She said innocently, in contrast to their current position. She smiled, looking at him, which admittedly made his face feel flushed. 

Even with all they’d done and said, he still felt like a nervous wreck just looking at her. Still, he wouldn’t trade it in for the world. It was just another thing he loved about her. 

"Last night…" she said gently. Gideon kept his smile, even though there was a sense of fear in the back of his head. It didn’t last long, however, as she quickly dashed those fears away with her next words: "Last night was wonderful, Gideon… Did-did you mean everything you said?" She asked, sounding unsure. 

He moved his free paw to cup her head. Having a claw gently caress her from ear to muzzle, he told her, "Every word, an’ then some…" 

She leaned in to his paw, letting out a hum of relief and joy before turning to see the clock. "Well, we’re up considerably early. it’s before my alarm, even!" She said as she turned back to look at him. "What do you want to do in the meantime?" She asked. 

"Well, besides getting decent, we should spend this time catching up. There’s so much I’d like to tell ya." 

At this, Judy leaned up, looking down to realize they were naked in bed. With a flash of red in her ears, she looked back to him. "Y-yeah, I guess you’re right. We should get dressed, first." 

She wiggled out his grasp, scratching his belly as she left the bed while giving him a smile. 

He moved forward, grabbing his bag to fetch a fresh set of clothes. "Judy, do ya mind if I asked ya somethin?" He asked as he dressed. 

"Of course, anything!" She replied, getting dressed. 

"Would you go on a date with me?" 

After everything that had happened last night, it would seem that the tod still was a gentlemammal at heart. Judy looked at him with some surprise, before a smile appeared. 

"After last night, I can confidently say that yes, I’d love to. I have one condition, though." 

Gideon paused as he finished dressing, sitting back on the bed. "What is it?" he asked. 

Judy also finished getting dressed before sitting next to him on the bed. "If… If you say yes to being my first boyfriend." 

Gideon was taken completely by surprise at the question, and couldn’t help but to break into a small chuckle. 

"What?" She asked, looking at him, tilting her head as her ears flopped to the side. 

Before she could do anything else, he grabbed her and gave her kisses on her little cheeks. "What kinda silly thing are ya tryin to pull on me, darlin? Of course, I'll be your boyfriend. You’re making this fox the happiest mammal in the world!" His tail kept thumping on the bed uncontrollably in joy. 

"Alright, then. It's a date. We can go somewhere after work." She hugged him tight with love, affection, and warmth. 

Gideon felt like he was in heaven to do this, to finally achieve this. Still, he knew that it wasn’t over. Moving on from now was the real challenge: to protect and cherish what he had with her; to be by her side, no matter what. He let her go, gently placing her back onto the bed. “When do you go in?” 

Judy rolled her eyes as she sighed. “Not for a bit. Normally, I have an alarm for 6:30am, but we woke up before that so we have a bit of time. Though, I don’t look forward to it. Not fully.”   
Gideon hung his ears back with concern. “Now, you remember what I told ya.” 

Judy’s ears perked up. “Yes, I do. I’m not questioning my dream. It’s just… I wish they could see me as more than just a bunny, that I could make a difference.”

Gideon leaned in, placing a paw on both of her shoulders. His muzzle coming up to the side of her cheek, he told her “Well then, that jus’ means you gotta show them how much more than a bunny you are. If they knew half the stuff you did back in Bunnyburrow, I’m sure none of them would second guess you.” 

She giggled, feeling his fur brush against her as he talked. She raised a paw, scratching under his muzzle. “Thanks Gideon,” she said happily. A thought crossed her mind suddenly. “Oh, we’ve been so focused on me, I forgot to ask. What have you been doing all this time?” 

Gideon smiled letting out a small chuckle as he sat back up. “Well I went to better myself. I’ve been seein’ this doctor to help me through my troubles, to make me a better mammal. She’s helped me a whole lot with my anger and my fears…” he paused for a moment, reflecting on that. “After some time, I was able to figure out my likin’s and discovered my talent as a baker. I opened a place in Bunnyburrow, actually.” 

Judy smiled before a concerned face appeared. “Oh no, but you’re here and not over there, and if you just opened, won’t that mean you’ll be losing business?” She went to say more, but a pad touched her lips, stopping her. 

“No need to worry ‘bout that, darlin’. Yes, it was good, ownin’ my own business, but I can bake anywhere I go. What mattered to me more was comin here to see you, to make amends for my troubles, and to stop hidin’ my feelin’s for ya.” He moved his paw away, but Judy still felt guilty. 

“But, Gideon, it won’t be the same out here. You might not own your own business.” 

He shook his head no to her. “That’s mighty fine by me. As long as I can be by your side, I don’t quite mind it.” He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. “Now, stop worryin’ about me. You got a whole city that needs ya, right?” 

Judy smiled as she moved to look up to him. “Yeah but you’re still the top of my list of things to worry about.” 

He smiled down to her. “I can’t argue that, then.” He turned to see the clock. “I guess it’s about time for you to go.” 

Agreeing, Judy let go of him. “Yeah, it is. Come with me. I’m sure parking duty would be hundreds of times more fun with you there.” With a nod and a kiss to her forehead, he agreed to go with her. 

It was still early, so Judy and Gideon took their time on the way to the precinct. They took the opportunity to catch up on lost time and experiences. Meanwhile, Judy was skipping like a little school girl, while he walked close behind. People gave them looks of disgust and discomfort; Judy was so lost in talking to him that she didn’t notice, but Gideon did and he couldn’t find it in himself to care one bit. He cared more about the hopping bunny that was simply exuding rays of joy. 

Soon enough, they reached the precinct, only to see an otter crying by the front desk. “Ma'am, we don’t have any more information about your missing husband. I’m sorry,” they heard Officer Clawhauser tell the distraught mustelid. 

“Please, there must be something...?” the otter pleaded. It was loud enough that both Judy and Gideon could clearly hear this, even as they were walking in. 

Judy rushed up to attend the civilian in need, while Gideon took his time reaching the front desk. “Ma'am, what seems to be the problem?” 

Clawhauser spoke up. “Oh, morning, Judy. This here is Mrs. Otterton. Her husband has gone missing, roughly around the time of the last savage animal attack. We haven’t gotten any leads since then, which I was just explaining.” 

Mrs. Otterton sobbed hearing that. 

“Oh, please, don’t worry, Mrs. Otterton! We’re the ZPD, and I swear we will find him.” Judy said aloud as she hopped to the desk. 

Mrs. Otterton smiled with hope, although Clawhauser looked nervous after hearing that. “Oh, thank you, officer!” she said. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before an ear-shattering yell came from the other side of the precinct. “OFFICER HOPPS!” Everyone in the room flinched, looking at where the yell came from. Chief Bogo was at the top of the stairs, calling down to judy. “IN. MY. OFFICE,” he shouted, seemingly ready to charge down the stairs. 

Before Judy could hop down from the desk, a voice called out from behind the raging bull. “Now, Chief, what could ever be the problem? Officer Hopps here is doing her job: protecting and helping those in need.” Exiting the room behind Chief Bogo was a sheep. 

“But, Ms. Bellwether, she’s just a recruit,” protested Bogo.

Bellwether walked past him, almost immune to his anger. “So? Here in Zootopia, anyone can be anything, and as ZPD, you need to uphold that belief and ensure everyone is able to live here peacefully. It’s clear that citizens aren't at peace, and Officer Hopps is very much a part of this precinct, as much as anyone else here. So, unless you have a problem…” 

The water buffalo looked down at the sheep with a clear annoyance. He’d just been played, and his hands were tied. “Fine… Officer Hopps! In my office for debriefing, now!” Judy hopped off the desk and rushed up the stairs, passing Bellwether as she ascended. Bellwether gave Judy a quick smile as the two officers entered the room. 

“Well, gee whiz, he sure is scary,” said Gideon, grabbing the attention of the cheetah. 

“Oh, hey, it’s you again! Looks like you were able to find Judy. Did you get what you wanted from finding her? Also, I just realized, I don’t think I caught your name?” 

Gideon looked up to the cheetah, smiling with pride. “I got more than you could imagine. As fer my name, it’s Gideon Grey.” 

Clawhauser smiled at him. “Well, I’m glad to hear that, Gideon.” At that, Clawhauser turned to Mrs. Otterton. “Ma’am, just give us some time, ok?” The otter nodded before turning to leave the precinct. As she left, Clawhauser pointed out a place where Gideon could wait for Judy. 

After some time, they saw Judy coming down the stairs. He saw worry written all over her face. He felt concerned at first, until he saw her talk to Clawhauser, full of excitement. She looked around until she spotted him, whereupon she hopped off the desk and rushed to him. “Gideon, lets go! I got a lead for the missing otter.” She grabbed his paw, quickly pulling him through the door. 

“Bye, you two!” Clawhauser said, waving. As soon as the doors closed, he sighed with joy. “Those two look cute together.” 

Meanwhile, Gideon was rushed into the cart. As Judy started driving away as quickly as they could in the small cart, he took the moment to reorient himself. “Now, what’s got ya all uppity?” He asked. 

“Well, that guy who yelled for me was my boss. He’s the chief of police. Apparently, he didn’t like what I’d said to Mrs. Otterton. So, he gave me an ultimatum. I have to solve this case in 48 hours, or I have to turn in my badge.” 

Gideon couldn’t help but be shocked at that. “W-what?! But he can’t do that!” 

Judy smiled, although it certainly wasn’t all happiness. “It’s fine. If he wants to test me like this, then so be it. I’ll show them that I’m as much of a cop as any of them. Besides, with you with me, I know I can do it, right?” 

Gideon looked at her before smiling. “Of course. I’ll always be right with you, and there ain’t nothing Judy Hopps can’t do when she sets her mind to it.” 

She looked at him for a moment with her hopeful eyes, before smiling. Feeling a new sense of drive and fire fueling her, she told him, “Well, lucky for us, then, I know exactly who we need to see for our first lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When fanfics like this start to deviate from the established storyline, it’s both a blessing and curse in my experience. On one hand, the story of the original brought people in for a reason, and it definitely could be improved while maintaining the original messaging. On the other hand, freedom to play around in a setting allows for more opportunity to truly have fun with a sandbox, for better or worse. This is especially true for a movie like this, where I feel the original messaging was impacted by decisions that were inherent to the parent company’s style. Other stories have also demonstrated that this setting can work well with heavier themes, and I hope to live up to those.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took some time to come out. I didnt exactly know how to approach this scene and the editor was busy skiing. but after the short break we sat down and brainstormed. we wanted the scene to hit the same as the film while also adding our flare of deviation. As things progress its going to be tricky to naturally use new ideas but that just makes it all the more fun. As always feedback and comments are adored. we read and reply to all of them.

Gideon and Judy moved as fast as their little cart would let them. 

“So, who’s the fella we’re lookin fer?” Gideon asked. 

“Remember how I said I met a jerk of a fox yesterday?” Judy questioned as she focused on driving. 

“Uh, huh what about it?” Gideon had completely forgotten about this fox until she had brought it up just now. He still didn’t think it was Nick, based on how she talked about him.

“Well, with the one security picture of Mr. Otterton’s last known appearance, and a convenient bottle from officer Clawhauser, I was able to make out a certain fox in the picture who happens to supply popsicles to the masses, which Mr. Otterton is seen eating in the image.” She turned, giving Gideon a grin. “So, we’re going to go talk to him to gain some info.” 

Gideon would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit curious on who this other fox was. “Well, besides that, do ya know anything about this fox?” He asked. 

“Well, he’s a tall, slender fox that works with an associate of his, a little fox. They buy from this ice cream place run by elephants, and melt down the ice cream the elephants serve, only to refreeze and resell to the public.” 

Gideon was getting a gut feeling and he didn’t like it one bit. He sighed, afraid that he knew the answer to the question he was going to ask. “Didja happen to have caught his name?” 

Judy, in contrast to how Gideon was feeling, smiled in joy. “Yeah, his name was Nick.” 

Gideon couldn’t hide his shocked face at that. He couldn’t believe it, but he remembered that Nick even admitted that he’d originally wanted to hustle him. “Judy, mind if ya stop the cart?” 

Judy looked at him with concern as she pulled over. “What’s wrong, Gideon? We’re almost there,” she asked gently. 

“It’s about the guy, Nick. You said he was bein’ a jerk to ya, which i find weird cause, before I found you, he found me. He took me in for the night to help at lookin for ya…” Judy looked to her paws that still held the steering wheel, her ears drooping down in sorrow. 

“Oh…” she said gently. 

“Judy, we can still meet him, but I don’t wanna be there when ya do.” She turned to him with her big eyes. 

“Why…?” Gideon sighed as he felt unsure. “I don’t want him to behave differently with me there… I don’t know if the Nick I met or the Nick you met is the real him” 

Judy placed a paw on his shoulder. “It’s ok… I’ll go and talk to him, get what I need, and be back before you know it.” 

Gideon was hoping that she was wrong, that he was a good fox; Then again, he could easily be what society saw foxes as: dangerous liars, killers, thieves. “Alright… thank ya, darlin’” He said, stepping out the cart. 

“I’ll be down there, two blocks ahead and around the corner. Wait five minutes, then start walking to where I’m at. Either he’s going to be there, or we have to keep looking,” Judy quickly explained.

Gideon nodded in understanding, before watching her drive away. A feeling of uncertainty settled in him as she left. 

Judy turned the corner in her cart. Instantly, she saw the fox she was after, pushing a familiar stroller. She was hesitant to approach them at first, but with a calm breath, she drove up to them. “Hi! Hello! It's me again,” she said with a little smile. 

The fox turned his head to see her giving a disarming smile. “Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot!” 

She tried to preserve her professional demeanor, despite it aggravating her to be called that. “Ha-ha-ho... No. Actually, it's Officer Hopps, and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case.” 

Nick kept his smug smile looking at her. “What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me.” 

Judy, with agitation, drove up to block his path and blare the siren at him. 

“Hey, Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work,” he said, chastising her. 

She hopped out the cart, carrot pen in hand. “This is important, sir. I think your ten dollars worth of pawpsicles can wait,” She commanded in full authority. 

“Ha! I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve. And time is money. Hop along.” 

It was clear he was getting annoyed by the officer, so she pressed on. “Please, just look at the picture. You sold Mr. Otterton that pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?” She said showing the picture of the missing otter. 

“I know everybody. And, I also know that somewhere, there's a toy store missing its stuffed animal. So, why don't you get back to your box?” he pushed the carriage past her with a smug grin. 

“What’s your deal? Is it that hard to try and be helpful?” She shouted out. Nick stopped, turning to her. 

“My “deal” is that the hick bunny doesn’t understand when reality is kicking at her front door telling her to stop playing pretend. I told you, fluff, everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can’t. You can only be what you are. I’m the sly fox, and you are the dumb bunny who can’t understand the facts of life.” 

She looked at him in anger; not for what he said about her, but for what he believed was reality. “You’re wrong…” She said. 

“Oh? How do you know that? Not like you’ve met a fox before me.” 

She gritted her teeth in frustration. “For your information, I have and he’s a far better fox than you’ll ever be! He pushed past what “reality” told him to be and became something more! You say no one can be what they want to be. but I say you choose to live like that and honestly, I just feel bad because you can be more than just a sly fox, but you’re just so set on believing what everyone else thinks that you don’t want to give it a chance…” They stared down at each other before she sighed gently. “Fine. If you don’t want to help, at least I have a fox who will…” She hopped on to her cart, turning to drive away. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Nick turned back to pushing the carriage. “What does she know? She doesn’t know me or my life.” Instantly, Nick thought back to his meeting with Gideon. Her words echoed in his head until a voice snapped him back to reality. 

“Aye, Nick, you good? We still got a job to do.” 

Nick paused for a moment, thinking. “Finnick, I’ll be honest. I don’t think I can do this today…” He said, letting go of the carriage. 

Finnick rolled his eyes in frustration. “Fine. I’ll find us another way to make ends meet. You go deal with whatever that’s about. I don’t really care.” Finnick hopped out, pulling the carriage himself. 

Nick started to walk towards where Judy drove off, thinking as he walked. “What does she know… and who even is that fox she mentioned…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y’all, it’s the editor again, with their rambling thoughts. Still, I can’t help but love stories where characters have to confront their own views, even if they don’t end up changing in the end. Regardless of what the end result is, the self-confrontation when they have to think about why they think what they do has always been interesting to me. Admittedly, that could be why I got into what I did in the first place. Still, it’s not something that I feel I see enough of, and I relish every chance I get to put a character that kind of reflection.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another REALLY hard chapter to approach. One of the remaining loose ends from the film. As we now deviate more in events. Naturally in the film its meant to be next judy meets nick again then they go to the naturalist club then to the DMV. Here we are skipping events. Will we use the naturalist club later?!? maybe I have no clue but I wanted to keep close to the same was Judy and Nicks interaction. After that its more loose and free form so Its gonna be interesting as we want to nail similar story topics as well as our own topics without re doing things scene by scene. Now the hard part is trying to write each character as how they would most likely behave like while staying new to events and well you can imagine how easy of a cluster fuck this can become. But thats part of the fun right? learning and trying as we go to see how this tale unfolds especially for our pudgy baker fox.

Judy drove around the corner with a large frown across her face. She knew it was his choice to be how he was, but she still felt guilty to see Nick behave and respond like he did, knowing from Gideon that he could be better. A part of her felt like she’d failed him somehow. 

“Darlin’, what’s wrong?” 

Judy wasn’t even paying attention, and stopped just short of running Gideon over. Seeing him, she hopped out the cart and ran to his arms. “I’m sorry, Gideon. He didn’t want to help. He was just as much of a jerk as the first time I talked to him. I wanted so much to see him be the fox you said he was when he helped you, but…” She sniffed as tears started to form. “He just told me I was a dumb, hick bunny who can’t face reality. I told him that he can be more than a sly fox, but I feel like I failed.” 

Gideon held her tightly, gently petting the back of her head. It hurt, hearing Nick behave like that, but it hurt more to see his bunny in such heartache. He leaned down to her eye level, preparing to tell her something. 

“She doesn’t know anything…” Nick said as he walked. Turning the corner, he saw Gideon talking to Judy. Quickly, he bolted back to hide from their view. Looking around the corner listening as best as he could, he tried to listen in. “Is that…? Gideon!” he whispered to himself, recognising the other fox. Finally, it clicked in his head; the person he was looking for and the person she was talking about was each other. Turning back, he overheard something from Gideon. 

“Judy, don’t beat yourself up. You didn’t fail anyone. Yes, it’s sad to hear that he said those things, but it ain’t your responsibility for him to be a better mammal. It took time for me to change, but I chose to make that change, just like how I made the choice to come here. To see you. You gave him the advice to better himself, but it’s down to him wantin’ to become better. There ain’t a thing we can do now but hope fer the best. But... Don’t ever think yer a failure. You were able to change this fox fer the better. You’ll change many more mammals in this city, but it’ll be a mite bit harder to do it if you lose that badge.” Tapping it with his claw, he continued, “Remember, this means something to the people and to yourself. To me, it means dreams can come true. You can be more than the species you’s born as.” 

Judy smiled as she hugged Gideon tight.

Smiling, Gideon told her, “Come on, darlin. We still got a couple o’ days to solve that case of yers.” 

Nick slid down, sitting on the ground as he processed Gideon’s words. His heart ached. “She did become something she wanted. She made a fox better than what the world saw in him.” he raised his paws, looking at them. They were shaking, ever so slightly. “What kind of bastard am I, then…?” He clenched his paws, slowly getting up. Unfortunately, he looked over to see the duo driving away. “Screw the world… I’m more than a sly fox. If he can be what he wants to be, then so can I!” 

He started to move almost subconsciously, chasing down the small cart. He thought back to when he talked to Gideon - how kind and innocent he was - and back to Judy - how awfully he treated her. She was trying to solve a case to save a citizen and he had ignored her; undermined her, even. He was being everything he didn’t want to be. Still, he moved as fast as he could, calling out when he thought he was close enough. 

“HEY, CARROTS, STOP PLEASE!” 

Both Judy and Gideon whipped their heads around for the voice, eventually seeing the familiar fox running towards them. Immediately, Judy parked the cart. The duo stepped out as Gideon, feeling the need to be protective, stood in front of Judy. 

Soon, Nick caught up to them, although he needed a moment to catch his breath. 

Gideon eyed him, and simply said, “Think you’ve caused enough trouble today. Out of the kindness you showed me, I’d like to ask ya to leave us be.” 

Nick looked at them for a moment: the way Gideon looked at him and the position he took. He realized instantly that this bunny officer was more than Gideon’s friend. “Look, I know I wasn’t being the best example for foxes when I spoke to you, Carrots, but I want to apologize.” 

Judy gave Gideon a look of confusion: one that Gideon returned with equal uncertainty. 

“You’re right. I may be a sly fox, but you arent a dumb bunny… I just didn’t think you were telling the truth till I saw you with him,” Nick continued, pointing to Gideon. “Anyone can say anything, but to actually show it... Well, it’s right, what they say. Actions speak louder than words.” 

Gideon felt some of his tension bleed out, and he found himself stepping back. 

Meanwhile, Judy had curiosity written all over her face. “So, what does that mean? Will you help me?” 

Nick put an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, it does. I also wanna prove I’m not just what everyone sees me as.” 

Gideon flashed a knowing smile to Judy, whereupon she elbowed him in the side. 

“Do you mind if we went somewhere like a restaurant or something to look over that image? Maybe, figure out where your missing otter went?” Nick said, attempting to cut through the awkward tension. 

Judy smiled. “Sure, but you’re buying, Mr. Two-Hundred-Bucks-A-Day.” 

Nick looked dumbfounded, but that didn’t stop a grin from forming. “Sly bunny.” 

She returned the smile. “Dumb fox.” 

The three soon entered a nearby diner, finding a booth to sit. Judy sat down first, and as Gideon was going to sit next to her, Nick reached a paw to his shoulder. “Don’t, unless you want mammals to get suspicious and kick us out.” 

At this, Gideon gave Nick a confused face. Nick didn’t elaborate yet, simply stating, “Sit next to me; I’ll explain in a moment.” 

Gideon gulped before nodding, sitting next to Nick. Soon, a deer came up for their order. As soon as she saw she was serving two foxes and a bunny, a face of uncertainty appeared. 

Seeing this, Nick took the initiative. “I’ll take a blueberry shake. My friend here will do the same, and a carrot juice for the lady.” Judy was about to interject. when Nick sent her a glare. The waiter wrote down the order and left. 

“Alright. what’s going on?” Judy said with suspicion. 

“All in due time, Carrots. Just wait ‘til our orders arrive.”

Judy crossed her arms and sat back. “The name’s Judy.” 

Nick nodded in acknowledgement but he still maintained this laid back air that was irritating her. Fortunately, the waiter soon returned with their orders. 

Nick gave a thankful nod before taking a sip. Gesturing to the other pair, he began, “Alright. First things first. You two are a thing, aren’t you?” 

Gideon’s ears flushed red as he looked between Nick and Judy, then away in embarrassment; Judy did much of the same. “Ye-yeah…” Gideon shakily said. “B-but it wasn’t for long! We just got together yesterday.” 

Nick nodded at that. “Ok. Here’s the thing. Yes, I know the motto in Zootopia is ‘you can be anything.’ I get that. Fluff here is proof of that.” Nick said, pointing to Judy. “But, things aren’t so cut and dry like that. You should know.” Nick said, pointing at Gideon, whose ears drooped down as he looked away. 

“Yeah…” 

Judy’s ears also fell back in sorrow. Turning to Gideon, she asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t want ya to worry ‘bout me.” He said. “Besides, while it did happen, while I was with ya, I didn’t really care, cause, well… I was with ya.” 

Nick leaned back, sighing heavily. “Well, you guys are gonna have to keep that ‘relationship’ under wraps in public.” He looked between them as they both radiated confusion. “Look, mammals out here are already on high alert due to these recent “savage” attacks happening in the city. Predators are looked down on right now as nothing more than killers. It’s made business a bit tricker. But, even worse, you’ve got the stance on interspecies relationships. I’ve seen my fair share of conflicts and I have to say, for your own safety, keep it under wraps, especially so because it’s you two.” 

Annoyed, Judy interjected, “What do you mean ‘especially because it’s us?’” 

Nick took another sip of his drink. “Look, bad enough preds are getting a poor rep - even worse for foxes - but add an interspecies relationship and one between a pred and prey, and I wouldn’t be surprised if a mob would come over to lynch you and make him into a pelt.” 

Gideon suppressed a gulp of fear at that. 

Pressing forward, Nick resumed his explanation. “When you’re in the privacy of your own home, go nuts. But, out here, you stay professional and, most importantly, you don’t show that they get to you.” 

Gideon looked down to his paws. He knew that saying; he had to live by that for so long. It’s because of that that he was the terror of Bunnyburrow as a kit. Still, they were getting off-track.

“Alright, but what about our case?” Gideon said gently. 

“Right… About that. Mind showing me the pic again, Fluff?” 

Judy pulled the picture out, showing it to Nick he looked at it thoroughly before noticing a licence plate. 

“Alright, I don’t know him, per say, I just know he was a frequent buyer ‘til suddenly he stopped coming by. But, I do see this licence plate here. I got a guy in the DMV; his name is Flash. Unfortunately, he’s a bit of a sloth, but he’s the fastest one out of all of them there.” 

Judy was perplexed for a moment thinking about how a DMV could run by sloths. 

“I’ll head over there, get the info, and see what comes up. You two... I say you should head home. You’ve been out long enough together that I’d say it isn’t quite that safe.” 

Judy went to interject until Gideon gave her a look: one that told her that he agreed with Nick. Sighing in defeat, she responded, “Alright, but here,” She pulled out a note and wrote something out. “You call or come see me as soon as you get the info, got it?” 

Nick grabbed the slip, seeing her name, number, and address. He smiled. “You got it carrots.” 

The three soon finished and left the diner with Judy taking the lead, when Nick stopped Gideon. Pulling him close, he whispered to the other fox, “Hey, congrats on finding her. I told you; if she means so much to you, you’d find her.” Gideon couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

“Thank ya, Nick, it means a lot.” With that said, Gideon left, feeling a new sense of respect for his kin after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this one was tough to plan out. Splitting from the plot’s where a lot of challenges come up, cause you have to preserve character motivations and tendencies while also finding reason to move the plot along how you want it. Sometimes, a nice cup of liver destruction is all I need to be inspired when I’m writing this sort of split, but sometimes it takes more than that; hell, sometimes I even have to go fish the proverbial rubber duck out and talk it to death. Still, it’s not like we’re writing this kind of thing to retell the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew... Ok a few things. First after amazing feedback weve gone back to fix the older chapters in structure to make things better for you guys. We enjoy and appreciate it far more than you can imagine. I must say in comparison to when I make videos or live stream you guys here are WAY more helpful on catching my mistakes and informing me how to improve. Next this chapter is dark. I did that on purpose. If you havent noticed I avoid using profanity when possible. Reason for that is when it does appear it allows for more impact at the scene. Lets you as the reader know the intensity you know? Lastly Next chapter WILL BE NSFW again. Its crazy to think about the interaction Im getting from stories compared to videos and streams but I digress. Enjoy the story and leave your comments below we read everything you say.

Judy saw as Gideon gave nick a final wave before walking to the cart. “So what was that all about?” she asked innocently, those violet purple eyes boring into Gideon. 

He couldn’t help but blush under his fur, especially around the ears. “Ah, well... I was fulfillin a promise. I told him that, when I found who I was lookin fer, I’d tell him. I jus’ didn’t expect you bumpin’ into him, too.” 

Judy chuckled slightly at that. “Maybe, you could say that it’s a small world...” Judy took a breath before hopping in to the cart. “Come on, let’s head home. If Nick is right, it’s not safe for us to be out together.” 

Gideon smiled as he hopped in next to her. 

They drove for a bit before Gideon spoke up. “Judy, do ya think we could stop somewhere for some groceries?” 

Judy raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What for? I got plenty at home.” 

Gideon looked away nervously scratching the back of his neck. “Well, ya see, we were supposed to go on a date today after work like ya said.” 

Judy facepalmed, remembering that promise. “I’m so sorry, Gideon. I ruined our plans.” 

Gideon rose his paws trying to ease her. “Well, no, not entirely. If I can get some stuff from the market, I can make us a nice evenin’ dinner. I would still like to get to know you more…” His voice went soft at the end. He could feel his ears burning in embarrassment. No matter how long he was with her, he still felt like a nervous kit talking to his crush for the first time. 

Judy glanced at him, her ears also turning red. She picked up on his nervousness, which she found just adorable; plus, the idea of him making dinner for the two of them was both relieving and enticing to think about. Him in an apron, with his strong arms, cooking over a stove. Maybe even having to take his shirt off because of the heat, all the while looking over to her lovingly with those sky blue eyes. 

Breaking from her fantasizing, she jerked the cart suddenly. “Y-yeah, sure, ok. We can grab some stuff.” She took a breath to calm down. Just the idea of it was exciting her. She pulled up to a local market, handing Gideon some cash, and told him that she’d be waiting outside for him. She didn’t want to put any more suspicion on themselves than they already had.

As she waited, something that crossed her mind. Nick said that Gideon knew about how people looked at or treated them. She couldn’t understand what he meant. All she’d seen was the wonders of this place. Before she dwelled on it more, Gideon returned with bags of food, and her mind went to other things. 

Arriving at the apartment, Gideon stepped out first. “I’m pretty sure that cart is ZPD property, darlin’. You take it back; I’ll start the cookin’, ok?” 

Judy smiled. “Here’s my key, and... Sorry if my neighbors are there.” 

Gideon smiled, taking the key. He waved at Judy, watching her drive off. Turning around, he started to prepare for the evening. 

Judy drove at an even pace, not only to give Gideon time to make what he was planning, but to have this alone time to think. “Something doesn’t seem right. Mr. Otterton’s disappearance, plus the savage animal attacks, and now knowing the underlying problem of interspecies relationships, with the primary trouble being ones between pred and prey? I don’t know. Something doesn’t add up. There has to be a connection there somewhere…” 

After some time she parked the cart and changed at her locker. Unfortunately, the only clothing she had was casualwear or uniforms; she wished she had something nicer for Gideon. Once she finished, she walked home.

She could see her light was on once she got close to the apartment. The window was slightly open, and she could smell something delicious in the air. Once she arrived at the door, she searched herself for the key before remembering that Gideon had it, and thus she knocked gently. After a minute or so, the door opened, and a shocking sight greeted her. 

The first thing that she noticed was that the desk was moved to be in the middle of her apartment. Two chairs were on either end, with two plates and a bottle of wine. Rose petals surrounded the table. “Wow…” she said, hesitantly entering. 

“I’m sorry, it ain’t much, what with you not having a stove an’ all, but I tried to make do. I made a microwaved lettuce salad for you, and at least as best as I could, a sweet potato pie, accompanied with a glass of red wine.” Gideon wore a pink apron with his blue jeans and checkerboarded red and black button up shirt, with the top button being undone, leaving out a bit of chest fur. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, and his head fur was in its usual dorky cut that she’d grown to like. 

“W-wait, how’d you get the second chair?” she asked gently to focus on something. 

“Oh, your neighbors were so kind. They offered it, as well as decided to leave for the night to not disturb our date.” He finished placing the plates down and poured each glass with wine. 

Judy sat down stunned by the whole scene. 

“I really wish I had more to work with but it was the best I could do. I hope is ok?” He said looking at her. 

“It’s perfect.” She said smiling. 

Gideon smiled back placing the wine to the side and sitting down. He took off the apron and hung it to the side, letting Judy get a better look at his chest and arms. 

With better lighting now, she could see not only the smooth fluff of his fur, but the muscle he was working with. It caused a shiver down her spine. Taking the first bite, she found herself humming in joy. “Oh, my gosh, this is amazing, Gideon! I know you said you could bake, but I had no idea that you were just all-around an amazing chef!” she exclaimed, gobbling her salad down. 

“Aw, shucks, it ain’t much, darlin’. Jus’ followin’ the recipe.” Gideon blushed, taking a bite of his pie. 

“No, really, you did wonders, Gideon! Really amazing stuff.” She took a sip of wine before taking a breath to think. “Gideon, can I ask you something?” she said, gently looking at her glass. 

“Of course,” he replied with sincerity. 

For some reason, his tone gave her more encouragement. “Is it really that bad out there, and I just don’t see it?” Gideon paused, putting his glass down. 

“Judy… I-I cant lie to ya. It is. The moment I stepped foot into the city, I could see somethin’ wasn’t right. Mammals would give me nasty looks as I walked, pred and prey alike. I saw people as they stepped away from me. I even had a mother scold her child for being near me. It weren’t his fault that he bumped into me, and yet he was scolded, told to stay away from predators. Especially about foxes. Then, when I was with ya this mornin. I saw the mammals’ looks: the disapproval, the judgement. It was the same thing I got in bunnyburrow” - Judy held her mouth, feeling shame and guilt - “but it didn’t matter to me…” He saw her look up at him, seeing eye to eye. “It didn’t matter, because I was with ya.” 

Judy placed a paw on the table, filled with sorrow. “Oh, Gideon…” 

He reached out, holding her paw in return. “It’s clear; the world don’t want us together, to even be near each other… but I say, to hell with the world. As long as I can see that pretty smile of yours, shinin’ bright. Then, I will sacrifice everything I can for it.” 

Judy smiled to his words. “Gideon… how long have you felt like this…?” 

He felt nervous and scared, but her face and voice gave him strength. “If I’m bein honest, the first day I laid my eyes on you: this strong smart independent bunny. You had a dream, one you worked towards every day, like it was as simple as breathin’. You said it with joy and pride. Every time I looked at you, you gave me this sense of hope. I just didn’t realize it then. Especially cause of pa…” 

Judy rubbed his paw gently. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…” Gideon forced a smile before sighing. “You deserve to know. Way back when, I got into trouble and had that predator superiority mindset, all because of pa. He believed the old ways were right. Every time I got in trouble, he didn’t punish me for what I did. I was punished for gettin’ caught. Every chance he got, he’d teach me a ‘lesson’. ‘Of the real world’, he’d say. He would beat me senseless until Ii blacked out, or he got too tired. But, the worst was on that day where I’d hurt you. I remember... He asked me if I did it. I tried to lie, but that only made him mad. Finally, I told him that I did. He turned to walk away, and, in fear, I yelled out to him ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt her. I like her! I just wanted her attention!’ In one motion, he began beatin’ me relentlessly. He kept yellin’, and yellin’. “No pred son of mine is ever going to fuck a prey whore!” He just kept yellin’ that, hittin harder and harder. But, between one of his hits, Ma stepped in; she got hit across the face. He finally froze when he’d realized that. He knew that, if she pressed charges, he was going to spend time. So, he left. That was the last time I saw him. From then on, I did what I could to better myself. I didn’t wanna become like him…” 

Judy was speechless. Slowly, she got up and walked around the table. She stopped, standing just before him. 

“Judy?” He asked, filled with confusion and wonder. 

She fell into his arms, holding him tight as Gideon lost his breath for a moment. “Gideon… you are nothing like that awful man.” 

Gideon cringed, pulling back slightly. “But, all the things I’ve done… I even saw the scar I left behind. H-how could you even stand to be near me…?” 

Judy pulled back from the hug, forcing herself to touch her forehead to his. “Look at me, Gideon.” 

He looked into her violet eyes, filled as they were with passion and love. 

“This isn’t your fault. You made mistakes, and you learned from them. You are better than society, than your dad, than anyone! Don’t question that, and don’t question us. You said it yourself! It was your choice to come here to see me: to tell me how you feel. Well, now, it’s my choice. I love you, Gideon Grey. I choose you. I knew it the moment you told me to fight for my dream. I knew you were the one for me. I’m by your side, just as you are for me. Do you understand, my fluffy fox?!” 

Gideon could do nothing but stare at her in admiration. Eventually, with his arms shaking, he placed both paws on her shoulder. He summoned the strength to pull back, to look at all of her. With a sweet smile, he said, “Yes, I do, my carin’ bunny.” With that, he leaned in, giving her a passionate kiss to demonstrate how much he loved her. After all, actions speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, cleaned up the formatting, hope it’s more readable now!
> 
> Regardless, trauma like this is one of those things that I’m conflicted on. On one side, it can make for an interesting character, since it opens up opportunities for how they deal with said trauma. On the other hand, there’s many ways that it can go wrong. From simple misrepresentation, to excessive angst, to even harmful messaging, I always worry about it. Still, like I said, I do hope to do it justice!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So few things. We did it full on NSFW no interruptions. 2nd remember the end chapter notes are NOT me speaking but my buddy, the editor. Again when using sex i dont like to use it for the sake of horny on main. I like to use it for a meaning. In this its to show and solidify the union of gideon and judy. I hope you enjoy it.

The couple held each other in a deep passionate kiss. 

Gideon started to explore more, wrapping his fingers under her shirt. Judy moaned when she felt his paw touch her skin. She moved her paws to unbutton the rest of Gideon’s clothes as they broke apart; Gideon pulled her shirt off, while Judy unbuttoned his. 

Once they’d both undressed, he dove in, kissing her by her neck. He started leaving a trail of small licks that made her shiver in joy. She held closely onto him, panting heavily as her claws dug into his back fur. He found his tail making a small, even swish, side to side behind him. In a sudden motion, he picked her up, moving her to the bed. Her body bounced as he threw his shirt to the side. He placed both paws on either side of her. He was panting slightly, his face begging to be with her. 

"Judy… I want you. Oh so much, I do." 

She looked up to this towering fox; even now, he was being so gentle and considerate. She loved it, but it drove her crazy at the same time. She placed a paw on his muzzle. "I want you too Gideon. Please. I want to, tonight." She moved her paw to his chest, gently grabbing him and pulling herself up just enough for her face to make contact. 

He was confused at first, until he felt her move: rubbing her face across his chest all the way up to his muzzle. "Y-you marked me?!" He said in shock. 

She laid back on the bed looking at him with needing eyes. "I want you and everyone to know; you’re my mate, MY fox. But... Will you have me as your bunny?" 

With a seductive smile, he leaned into her ear. "Of course. My bunny, now and always." 

She shivered at the warmth of his voice, the caring and yet assertive tone. It was like lightning shooting through her. 

He moved to kiss her neck again, and she moaned in pleasure. His paws explored, moving from her breast to her belly, finally stopping at her pants. He carefully undid her belt, like a delicate gift. As he continued, he found himself savouring all the little whimpers and squirms she did. After he was done, laying before him was a sight he could never get tired of: the beautiful Judy Hopps. Muscle and fluff mixed together in a cocktail of pure ecstasy for him. He bathed in the smell of her arousal. He moved for his prize before a paw tapped his head causing him to stop. 

"Undress. I want you as free as I am." 

His ears burned red, but his smile shined bright. He sat upon the bed, moving his paws to unbuckel himself, but Judy stopped him. 

"It’s only fair. You got to unwrap your present, and I want to unwrap mine." 

Gideon’s eyes went wide as he watched her slowly uncover him, pulling his pants and boxers off. She pulled the last of his containment off, throwing it to the side. Smiling in joy, they both saw him spring out to freedom. Looking at his powerful rod, she gently licked her lips. She laid back on the bed, her paw moving to her dripping sex. Using two digits to open herself to him, she said, "Come here. I think you’re still thirsty after today’s dinner." 

Judy wasn’t sure where this sudden self confidence and seductive talk came from. She figured it was from the wine but she didn’t care. This was all for Gideon and ONLY Gideon. 

He smiled leaning in. His snout was inches away from her entrance, huffing out warm breaths as he inhaled deeply, savoring her arousal. He gently moved and licked her whole entrance. 

Her head snapped back in pleasure as a moan came out. She learned not to hide it, despite the fact that her natural reaction was to cover her mouth. 

Gideon savored every sound. He made gentle delicate licks to have Judy whimper and whine for more. He loved all of it. 

Meanwhile, she was just going mad, wanting more. She couldn’t control herself as one paw grabbed his ears. 

Gideon froze, looking up to her. 

“P-Please Gideon. No more teasing.” 

He smiled as he licked her clit, causing her to shriek in pleasure. With two paw-pads, he gently opened her folds, allowing his tongue to enter her slowly, going as deep as he could. His top jaw laid on her belly as his teeth held a small grip to her, applying an ever-so-slight amount of pressure to his bite to keep her still. 

Judy had a thrill, feeling him hold her with his jaw, but what drove her crazy was his tongue.

He pushed, once more, into her folds, as her inner walls clamped to him. 

“Oh gods, Gideon,” she yelped out, as he savored her taste, making sure to feel every detail of her inner catacomb with his tongue. She was going crazy at these feelings. She grabbed his ears as she, suddenly, she reached her first climax. 

Gideon’s eyes shot open in panic and shock from the sudden grab, but his eyelids fell in bliss when he felt the blast of her juices - her walls holding to his tongue in desperation. He made sure to move his tongue slowly, to let her ride out her orgasm. After a few moments, he pulled back, licking his lips to savor his reward. 

She looked up to him, dreary eyed. “Cheese and crackers, Gideon your tongue is magical… how did you-” He placed a paw pad on her lips, silencing her. “You do what ya can to get the best flavors in this world. You are, by far, my favorite taste.” 

Her legs shook upon hearing him admit that. “I-I want to return the favor,” she said suddenly, which broke the charisma the fox had. 

“Y-ya don’t gots to do that, darlin’,” he replied nervously. Still, he could tell that she wanted him. 

“Lay back for me,” she said, with those big doe eyes pleading to him. 

He was going to interject until she began to stroke him. He acquiesced, leaning back on the bed. 

She sat on his tail, the fluff of it touching her in all the right places. She stroked his member, slowly but eagerly as Gideon laid further back, enjoying the touch. 

Suddenly, a new sensation hit him causing him to yelp and look down. What he saw, he couldn’t believe. 

Judy looked up at him, kissing his knot ever so seductively while he whimpered for more. She moved to his tip and opened her mouth, letting her warm, inviting breath hitt his member. She took a simple taste, feeling the hint of sweet and salt on her tongue; she wanted more. “You taste incredible,” she told him gently as she licked again. 

“O-oh darlin. That feels so g-good,” he moaned, his voice catching in joy. He looked down to see her, once again. The two made eye contact as she took him into her mouth. He held his breath, but couldn’t help lying his head back at the new sensation. “Oh, Judy!” He cried as she started to move, bobbing her head and sucking his tip. 

Loving the taste of precum that she received for her efforts, she moved faster and faster. She was enjoying his sounds - his yelps and whimpers demonstrating his eagerness - until a paw landed on her head. She looked up to see him panting heavy. 

“P-please... B-before I make a mess…” 

She crawled up to him, giving him a tender kiss. “I’m ready when you are,” she whispered tenderly. 

He looked at her with all the love he could muster - all that he felt. He reached and grabbed her by the hips, moving her so they laid at their sides. “I love you with everythin’ in me,” he said. With a gentle kiss, he aligned with her, before slowly entering her folds. She gasped with the sudden surge of pleasure and pain. 

He stopped when her lips touched his knot. He didn’t dare to move as he saw tears form in the corner of her eyes. “I c-can stop if this is too much!” he yelled, as he moved to pull out. 

Suddenly, her paws grabbed his. “NO!... No, please. I just need a moment…” Even though the size difference was painful, the feeling was starting to fade away behind the pleasure. She felt so close to him. She looked up to him as the tears fell down her cheek. She couldn’t help but smile at him. “You feel amazing.” Taking a breath, she kissed the side of his muzzle. “Ok… I’m ready now,” she said, beckoning him forwards. With some hesitation, he started to move, going in a slow, even pace with his thrusts. 

She whimpered and moaned as she felt him slide in and out. “F-faster,” she asked.

Naturally, he was happy to obey. Increasing his pace, he heard her moan in joy as he saw her second climax coming. Gideon was in a similar situation, losing his mind as he went faster and faster; he felt the pressure building inside himself, as well. As he continued, he felt her walls fighting to hold him, with her sounds making him feel truly alive. “I-I’m close...” he struggled to say to her. 

She held her paws on his chest. “Please... knot me!” She begged. 

Without hesitation, he gave a final thrust, pushing his knot into her sanctum. 

She cried out from the sudden entrance, but that didn’t lessen her bliss as she felt him cum. 

Her own climax followed, bringing her to new levels of pleasure that she never thought possible. 

He pulled her in for a deep kiss, moaning into her as he felt burst after burst fill her. Her walls held tight around him, wringing out every drop of cum. 

Soon, they parted, breathing heavily as they took in their afterglow. “That was perfect.” Judy panted, looking into his sky-blue eyes. 

“I guess we’s stuck like this for awhile,” he nervously chuckled. 

She smiled as she moved herself to stuff her face into his chest fur. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I love you, and always will, Gideon. Always.” 

His heart skipped a beat as he held her tight. His tail wrapping around them, he was content to remain there for the rest of his life.

“I love you too, Judy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s always a weird experience for me when I look through a chapter like this. On one hand, I believe that sex can be used as a great literary tool, since it’s so deeply entrenched in a lot of relationships within society. On the other hand, I’ve never really been interested in it, so when it does come up, I rely on others to make sure it’s accurate. Still, it’s interesting to see others’ takes on it, especially outside of a lab environment where the most excitement you’ll get is when SPSS goes down and the tech comes over to lambast everyone for installing an update incorrectly. 
> 
> I promise, y’all, I’m not a robotic imposter here to steal your beans.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while ive been going through hell and back IRL adding that this chapter was going to be longer before google doc deleted what I wrote and it really burned the drive to keep writing this part of the story. Not that I dont want to finish it as I do and I enjoy writing it its just harder to rewrite events you know. So because of that Ive been writing the "sequel" stories in Judy/Gideon Sexual Escapades. Basically a place to fit there couplings that wouldnt fit in this story and a stress reliever and a way to practice my writng. If your curious by all means read it other wise without further a due chapter 12.

“Way to hustle, bud. I love ya! Hell, I owe ya!” Nick walked out the DMV with paper in hand, filled with info on the license plate. “Hmm, looks like this goes by Tundratown. Well, I did my part, an-” Nick noticed the dark outside, and realized that his visit to the DMV took longer than he expected - or hoped, for that matter. “Shit… Ok, not a problem. So what if it’s night?” 

He pulled out his phone. As he scrolled through his contacts, he paused at Judy’s image; immediately, he felt a sense of guilt. She told him to call if he found out anything, but seeing her with Gideon just did something to him; how they were, what Gideon said, it all just rang in his head. 

He put the phone down, looking up to the night sky as he let out a heavy sigh. A thought crossing his mind. “What am I doing… I shouldn’t be involved in this. It’s got nothing to do with me…” He tried to just play it cool - to not care - but Judy’s words were etched in him, haunting him. “Can I really be more than a sly fox…?” 

He looked back down at the number on his phone. In one call, he could tell her what she needed, and that would be the end of it; he wouldn’t need to be involved anymore, and he could go back to his hustling. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to dial it. 

“Gideon became a baker in a town that, I can imagine, would be hell for a fox. Judy fought against everything to become a cop, despite what everyone saw in her. Meanwhile, I’m here, exactly what everyone thinks I am. What do I have to say for myself…” He gripped the phone tight as he gritted his teeth. “I’m not just a fox… I’m not just a predator… If they became more than what everyone else believed - what I believed - then maybe I can be something more again.” His mind flashed back to that day so long ago. 

He wanted to be a boy scout, to be a good mammal, only to be ridiculed and punished for something he couldn't control. 

“I will be something more…” he said as he closed the phone and pocketed it away as he looked back to the paper. “and it starts in tundratown.” With his mind set, he moved to find the next clue for this missing otter. 

It took some time for Nick to arrive at Tundratown. Instantly, he realized that, perhaps, he could have thought this through better. Seeing as tundratown is one of the coldest places in Zootopia for the entire year, it was no place for even a fox as fuzzy as he was, especially lacking a winter coat as he was. Still, Nick persisted, shivering as he walked the snowy streets. “Sweet Mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes-Benz! I-IT’S-S FREEZING!” Nick cried out, shortly before he sneezed once again. 

Eventually, he arrived at the closed-off gate to the Tundratown limo Service. Trying to find a way to enter the gate, Nick held the lock in his paw. It was cold to the touch as he jiggled it in hopes of it opening. Frustrated, he growled, “So what is this, a dead end!?” 

He looked around for a second before starting to climb the fence. Carefully, he landed in the snow. He stopped for a moment, shaking off whatever snow clung to his coat, and quickly found himself freezing. “Ok, one of these limos is what I’m looking for.” He started to move, remaining as quiet as possible. “Something doesn’t feel right, especially with this being in Tundratown. It’s on the tip of my muzzle, but I can’t quite place it.” 

He continued with alternating thoughts of paranoia and cold suffering until he reached the right limo. He smiled when he checked the plate and saw that it matched. “Alright, Nick, time for some magic.” With a crack of his paws, he moved to open the driver’s seat. To his surprise, it was unlocked. “Well, lucky me.” Finding his way inside, he looked around. “Ok, that missing otter was last seen here. There’s gotta be something.” Digging around, he opened the glove compartment to find a bunch of CDs. Chucking, he noted to himself, “someone’s nostalgic…” 

Still, they weren’t what he was looking for, so he tossed them back as he kept his search. With the front not yielding any results, he moved onto the back, and was horrified by what he saw. The back of the limo had claw marks everywhere, as if it were straight from a horror film. Torn fabric from the seats and various trash was spread everywhere. Digging through the debris, he soon found a symbol: one that sparked a memory in him.

“Its a… B? But why-” His eyes went wide when he remembered why being in tundratown bothered him. “That otter was taken by Mr. B?!” He laid flat on the limo floor, in hopes no one saw him rooting around in it. “Ok, ok, it’s ok. Just gotta think... Think, Nick!” His ear flicked as he heard what sounded like walking in snow. 

In a panic, he pulled out his phone. Frantically scrolling down to Judy’s number, he texted her. Just as he hit send, the door to the passenger seat of the limo flew open as he stared directly into the muzzle of a polar bear. Cracking the most nervous smile he’d ever made in his life, Nick said to the bear, “If it means anything, I’m just a huge fan of this guy’s work,” as he pointed at the symbol. Without hesitation, the polar bear grabbed Nick, taking him to places unknown.

Gideon and Judy had been holding each other for a good while, most of which saw them stuck together. At the moment, Gideon was gently patting down the back of Judy’s ears. He loved how long and gently they were, as well as the occasional shiver she made when he used a claw to gently scratch. 

Judy was holding up against Gideons chest. She felt as his chest rose and fell with every breath, while his scent surrounded her. She still loved how soft and fluffy his fur was. Soon, Judy felt as Gideon let out a heavy sigh. She moved to look, seeing him stare down to her with a gentle smile. “Whats the matter?” she asked softly, as if her words would break all of the glass in her apartment. 

Gideon moved his paw from petting her ears to cupping her cheek. “Nothin, darlin. I’m jus… happy.” 

Judy couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Me too…” She leaned to lay in his fur again before a chime sounded out, breaking the intimacy they held. Judy’s ears perked up. She groaned in distaste, as she was happy to be with her fluffy fox. 

“You should go check that. I ain’t goin nowhere.” 

Judy leaned to kiss the side of his muzzle before getting out of bed. She purposefully swayed her hips slightly, teasing him. She couldn’t hide her smile as she noticed his ears pointing straight up as a blush formed. Grabbing her phone, she opened it to see a new message. It was an unknown number, although the ID was labelled “Nick.” In haste, she opened the message as the smile of hers melted away. 

“Oh my Gods!” she almost screamed, distress clear on her face. 

Gideon sat up on the bed, also concerned. “What’s wrong?” He saw her turn around, and her expression told him a thousand words. “It’s Nick; he’s in trouble. It says he tracked down the licence to Tundratown’s limo service. Still, it ends with beware of Mr. B, which doesn’t sound like a good thing to me!”

Gideon moved to sitting on the edge of the bed, and asked her, “Well, what are ya gonna do, hun?” 

Judy looked to him unsure for a moment. “I-I’m gonna go after him!” 

Gideon hopped out of bed, placing his paws on her shoulders as he kneeled down. “Are ya sure about this, darlin’? That message sure sounded like a warnin’!” Gideon’s face was filled with fear. 

“I have to, Gideon. He’s a citizen in need, and...” 

Gideon bit his lip, looking away. He knew she was going to go no matter what, and it pained him that he couldn’t protect her. He looked at her with all the love and fear in his eyes. “You come back to me darlin, ya hear me!” 

Judy felt herself let go of a breath. “I promise I will.” She kissed him gently before parting. “Besides, I don’t want tonight to be the last time I make love to my fox.” 

Gideon was shocked by that, to the point of not noticing as she reached for his head and pushed it to her forehead. 

“I’m always with you. No matter what.” 

Looking into those eyes of hers, he saw that passion and determination that he’d fallen in love with, all those years ago. Still, he realized that he trusted her, fully. He placed a paw on the back of her head, smiling in return. “I’m with you, too.” 

She parted from him with a small smile. Dressing herself, she ushered him back to bed. “Well, while I’m gone, you can stay here, but is there anything you’re planning for?” She asked as he covered himself with the blanket. 

“Well, I could see if there’s a place hirin’, put my skills as a baker ta use. Maybe even earn enough fer a real apartment.” 

Judy giggled at that. “Well, it works for me for now, although maybe not for my neighbors.” 

Smiling, Gideon replied, “They seemed nice, though a bit gossipy.” 

Judy retorted, “You only caught them on a good day. I guess that I only know of them arguing.” 

Even now, it seemed to Gideon that she had an answer to everything. Still, his thoughts didn’t interrupt as he watched her get into uniform, which not only looked empowering on her, but a slight bit arousing to him. He filed it under “possible things to explore for later.” 

When she was done, she walked to the bed, leaning in to kiss his snout. “Ok, Gideon, I got a hustler to check on.” She turned to leave, but Gideon grabbed her arm, causing her to turn and look at him. 

With his big, sky-blue eyes looking right at her, he spoke gently. “Don’t forget, I love you, darlin’” 

Judy looked at him as her ears dropped. She placed her paw over his, and simply said, “I love you too. I’ll be back, I promise” 

It took all the strength that he had for him to let go of her, but he trusted her; she’s Judy Hopps, after all. After what he did to her, she still kept going. Nothing would stop her. Mournfully, he watched as she left the apartment, until he was alone in the apartment. 

Still, he couldn’t help but feel worried. All he could hope for is that she would keep her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this has been a while, and things have been happening around here; hell, it’s even more so for the author. Still, if y’all’re still here, thanks for sticking around! I’m definitely not intending to leave this as incomplete, as I’ve seen that far too much. It’s understandable, if regrettable.


End file.
